Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, and goddesses
by Shadowcat-Forever
Summary: When Yusuke & the others find a young woman which they must protect from youkai as well as guard a sacred talisman, a battle beyond their control ensures. Who is the young woman or more like what? Can they protect her and guard a powerful talisman? R
1. Unfortunate Events

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.1. Unfortunate Events  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters.  
// = thought speak  
  
One slightly cloudy day, Yusuke Urameshi (spirit detective), was searching for a youkai (demon) that Koenma (son of King Enma, the underworld judge) had assigned him to arrest. "Man, why did he have to assign me, today, OUT OF ALL DAYS?! It's the freakin last day of summer! I was gonna go to the casino and then smoke later! Damnit! Why doesn't he have another flunkie to do this crap?! Don't I ever get time off?!" Yusuke griped as he passed an open field.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yusuke we need you NOW!!! There's a horde of demons on the loose that have the power to wipe out a city without even breaking a sweat!" Koenma shouted at a sleeping Yusuke who jolted awake. "DAMNIT KOENMA!!! WHY DON'T YOU WAIT UNTIL AFTER I'M AWAKE TO START SHOUTING IN MY EAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!" Koenma sighed and continued on in a lower voice. "Yusuke, these youkai are VERY dangerous! They are called the Black Nahga! They are ruthless criminals and they are trying to steal a talisman that, if in their hands, could WIPE OUT the CONTINENT IN ONE SHOT!! You are my toughest fighter, and only you could probably pull this off!!" Koenma fussed while Yusuke yawned and looked at the alarm clock. "Ugh... 6 a.m..." "Will you listen?!" Koenma shouted. "I AM LISTENING!!" Yusuke shouted back. Suddenly, Atsuko (Yusuke's mother) entered the room. "Yusuke what the hell are you shouting about this early in the morning?!" she grumped. "Ah-ha...sorry, ma. I had...er, a nightmare..." he said, faking a sheepish grin. "Well, have a quieter nightmare next time will ya?" Atsuko mumbled as she stumbled back to bed.  
  
Yusuke turned back to Koenma. *whisper* "You got my mom mad at me!! Hurry up already before you wake her up again!!" Yusuke grumped. Koenma sweat- dropped. "These youkai are trying to steal a treasure called the 'silver oni talisman'! The talisman is dangerous in the wrong hands because it can wipe out cities in an instant and who knows what else it is capable of!" he fretted. Yusuke groaned. "Oh man. Don't bad guys ever have new goals besides 'destroy the world', or 'take over the world' or even 'be the strongest in the world'? This is getting pretty cliché." Koenma glared and continued. "Nonetheless, if the power of the silver oni talisman is used, then not only will huge numbers of people die, but it has been said that the talisman can resurrect them only to come back as zombies to do the Black Nahga's bidding! This will affect both Heaven and Hell tremendously! We need you Yusuke! I've even asked the others to help just in case we need backup!" Yusuke blinked. "You don't mean...?!" Koenma nodded. "Yep. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei will be looking too. Botan will help, of course. I've even asked Jin and Touya..." Yusuke slapped his forehead. "Oh great. And exactly WHEN is the deadline on this stupid assignment?" "One week" Yusuke shot up. "WH-WHU-ONE WEEK?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THESE GUYS IN ONE WEEK?!" "YUSUKE SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!!!" Atsuko bellowed from the bedroom.  
  
Yusuke punched his pillow. "Damnit Koenma!!! Why don't you warn me of these things in advance, rather than at the last minute!!!" Yusuke snarled. Koenma sighed. "This didn't come up until a few hours ago. I've been contacting everyone as quickly as possible." Yusuke flopped down face first into his now beaten up pillow. "Do ya even know where they are?" Koenma shook his head. "We don't know the exact whereabouts, however an anonymous source sent us a location of where they were spotted last. We concluded, since we know where the talisman lies, that they would head to the Wind Shrine in the south." Yusuke sat up. "Wait a minute. Someone unknown sent you this information?" "Correct." "Didja ever stop to think that it's a TRAP?!" Koenma nodded. "Fortunately, we have a Seer that we can ask on things like this. Unfortunately, she only appears once every hundred years under a full moon. So, we'll just have to chance it." Yusuke blinked. 'You mean I'm gonna have to chance it.' he grumbled in the back of his mind. Koenma sighed again. "However, there is something else you should know." Yusuke's head shot up. "What now?! Are my powers going to be gone?!" "No. We believe there is a powerful presence around here. I have questioned some neighboring spirits, and fortunately, they said the power is not of malice. However, that is all the information I was able to gather on our mysterious friend. Oh, and you'll need this." Koenma replied as a bright light began to shine. Then, the object appeared with a snap. The item looked like a silver pocket watch, but it was definitely something different. "This is a spell locater. It can track powerful magical items from afar, e.g. our talisman." Yusuke stared at the glittering orb for a moment before snatching it out of mid-air. He looked at the locater then back at Koenma. "Remember what I said. You have one week. Good luck." Koenma waved, then disappeared in a quick poof. "What do I do when I find the talisman?!" Yusuke called at the thin air. "Call Botan. You and her still have your communicators." Koenma's voice answered back.  
  
*flashback to present*  
  
Yusuke sweat-dropped. Without noticing it, he had wandered by the edge of a forest, and stopped when he thought he heard voices. Sure enough, he heard several. 'Hm. Maybe its my youkai.' he thought hopefully. He slowly moved closer to the trees, trying to get within better earshot. "Stupid baka ningen! We told you to get the goods!" Yusuke slowly leaned out from behind a redwood and his eyes widened at what he saw. Several large men were standing over a girl who was clutching her arm like she was in pain. Her medium brown hair with light, blondish highlights hung over her face in thick strands. She was wearing a green & white gi that looked a priestess's. She gave a small cry as one of the men stepped on her hand. Yusuke felt his anger rise. But something told him to watch more before he jumped in. (A/N: since when has he thought stuff through?!)  
  
A man in the center of the ring came forward. 'Probably the leader.' Yusuke thought. The guy reached down and grabbed the woman by her collar, lifting her up. She whimpered slightly, but didn't flinch. The man brought her very close to his (ugly) face and said, "You failed to complete your assignment Shido. You've been a very naughty girl." The woman hung limply for a moment before saying "Too m-many...guards. P-please...let me...try a-again." she managed to choke out. The leader threw her on the ground at an alarming speed, causing her to cry out again. Yusuke felt himself grow furious. He couldn't watch this torture much longer...  
  
Another man picked 'Shido' up by her hair, causing her to gasp in pain. The leader stepped forward again. "Alright, Shido. Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you one more chance. But if you fail this time...well, you know the consequences..." Yusuke balled his fists. 'Nice guy my ass!!!' he thought with fury. The woman looked up again. "N-no. Please...d- don't...hurt...grandpa o-or...Lulu..." she begged. The guys around her laughed. The leader leaned over and said, "Amazing. A chick whining about a brat and an old geezer." The others around her laughed again. "Stupid wench" the leader growled and kicked the woman. She clutched the ground, but did not move otherwise. Yusuke then noticed something sparkling around her neck, as did the leader, who again, grabbed her by her hair and pulled out the necklace. It was a tiny opal on a silver chain. "Well, well, well. What do we have here Shido?" The woman quickly looked up, alarmed. "Please...d-don't t-take it...that jewel...it's v-very precious to...me." Again, the men roared with laughter. "Oh? Then maybe I'll just confiscate it for a while...until you get me what I want." the leader grinned, yanking the chain off her throat.  
  
Finally, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out from behind the tree, his spirit energy blazing a brilliant blue. The circle of thugs looked over in slight interest. The woman looked up as well. "You...jerks..." Yusuke snarled. The leader looked over his shoulder and said, "Beat it kid. This doesn't concern you." Yusuke then noticed something very peculiar. The leader's eyes had changed for a split second, but enough for Yusuke to notice. "Like hell it doesn't concern me!" he yelled. The others smirked. The leader turned around, growling "I'll give you one last chance, brat. Scram." Yusuke's anger rose even more. "You want me to leave?! Then you're gonna have to make me!!" Yusuke shouted. The followers grinned and cracked their knuckles. "NO! Stay away!" the woman burst out, but was quickly slapped on the face by the leader. "Shut your damn mouth, you stupid bitch!" he snarled. "QUIT HITTING HER YOU BASTARD!!!" Yusuke hollered as his body became engulfed in blue flame. "SHOTGUN!!" Yusuke shouted and pointed his index finger, causing a blast of blue energy to erupt, blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
Within less than a moment, Yusuke had wiped out everyone except the leader, a henchman and the woman. The henchman was holding out his hand, Yusuke noticed. 'He must've activated a shield or something...' He then smirked and said, "You're that Black Nahga group aren't you?" The leader frowned, but then smirked too. "Amazing. Taking down all my men in one shot. What do you know of us?" He grinned deviously. Yusuke was about to answer when a voice cut him off in his mind. //Please go! If you leave now, they won't get a chance to kill you! I'll distract them!// Yusuke scratched his head in confusion and looked around for the source of the voice. He then locked eyes with the woman who was staring straight at him. Her teal eyes looked deep into his, seeming to try to convey a message.  
  
Again, he heard the voice. //Please...I know you have special abilities but do not underestimate Lenos. He is evil and very powerful.// Yusuke blinked and then replied, //So, is that no good bastard a youkai? Cuz' I happen to be a Spirit Detective.// The woman seemed a bit surprised. //I do not know if he is a youkai. I'm not even sure if those exist or not. But I am certain he is not an ordinary human. You say you're a Spirit Detective? What is that?// Yusuke fell over. //AH! Now's not the time for chatting. I have to punch these goon's lights out!// He then turned back to the men (or demons, whatever they were). "Well, I do know that guys are after a scrap of paper called the 'silver oni talisman'. Also, you're all under arrest for thievery and for abusing a woman!!" he said, now just irritated. Both the men chuckled. "I don't know who or what the hell you are, but all I know is Jugo here is going to make you wish you'd never come here in the first place." Yusuke rolled his eyes. He had heard lines like this far too many times before. "Also..." Lenos continued, "If you so much as even blink, her blood is going to stain the ground." Yusuke's head shot up as the one called Jugo pointed a pistol at the woman. Surprisingly, the woman didn't scream or even flinch. Yusuke glared at Lenos, who smirked again. "You bastards..." he growled through clenched teeth. "Watch your mouth, brat." Jugo said. Yusuke balled his fists and looked desperately over at the woman. Oddly, she was smiling. He raised an eyebrow. However, when she brushed her chestnut hair away from her face, Yusuke saw it wasn't a whole- hearted smile. In fact, it was...sad. 'Then again, I don't think I'd be smiling in a situation like this either...' he thought.  
  
He then looked right into the source of her sadness. 'Her eyes...' Yusuke thought he would drown in the teal pools. He suddenly felt her sadness crash on top of him like a wave. Images of...a crashed car, wailing baby, a hand hanging out from under a huge boulder, a red-haired long-eared woman, an old shrine, many shed tears...  
  
Yusuke gasped as he snapped back to reality. The two gangsters were looking at him with raised eyebrows and questioning expressions. Yusuke looked back at the woman again. Her eyes were closed, as if blocking out all the visions he had just seen. She then smiled; a gentle but horribly sad smile. //Go...// she thought, her soft eyes opening again.  
  
At that point, Yusuke knew he would do anything to protect the young woman. He didn't know why, but it felt almost essential to save her life. He stood up, suddenly full of renewed energy. "Back off..." he growled at his foes. Both chuckled with dry amusement. Without warning though, their bemused faces immediately changed to shocked as the gun was sliced in half. The powder and bullets poured out into a heap. All four looked over to see... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Heh. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. Trust me, more will come. Until then, use your imagination. Ciao ^_^; 


	2. Blind Hope

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.2. Blind Hope disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters, except for 'Shido',  
Jugo, and Lenos.  
// = thought speak  
  
All four looked over to see Kuwabara carrying his Spirit Sword and wearing a ridiculous grin, as usual. "Looks like you could use a bit of help Urameshi." Yusuke face-faulted then smirked. "Normally, I'd say no, but in this case..." both the boys turned to Lenos and Jugo, whose expressions were unreadable; and grinned evilly. "I think I could use some extra muscle to beat the spit outta these scumbags." Yusuke finished, cracking his knuckles. "Uhh...Urameshi?" "WHAT Kuwabara?!" Yusuke shouted irritably, not taking his eyes off either thug. "W-who's the p-pretty girl?" Yusuke sweat- dropped and then quickly turned to Kuwabara and whacked his carrot-colored head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" The disgruntled Kazuma hollered, raising his fists at the irritated Yusuke, who in turn, replied, "Why do you think you idiot?! Here you are, flirting with a woman whose life is in danger, which is hardly the time and besides the fact that you're dating Yukina, remember dumb-butt?!" Kuwabara's mouth opened to reply but then closed when the subject of Yukina popped up. He sighed happily, thinking of his sweetheart back home when a movement caught his eye, rushing him back to reality. Yusuke and Kuwabara then realized with graveness they made their biggest mistake yet. Both quickly spun around, facing their opponents in front and gasped.  
  
Lenos had disappeared from sight, but Jugo and 'Shido' were still there. To make things worse, the thug had yanked back the woman's layers of thick chocolate-brown hair, exposing her soft pale neck to a thin but sharp knife. He looked at the two boys, malice showing in his dark eyes. The woman still did not struggle. Yusuke was beginning to wonder if she even cared her life was in jeopardy. Jugo spoke, his voice deeper and somewhat more croaked. "Don't even think of moving. You do, and her blood is going to stain this blade, along with your hands." he grinned viciously. 'Is it just my imagination or did his teeth just get longer...and sharper?!' Yusuke thought with a slight shock.  
  
Sure enough, the gangster's teeth were slowly growing pointier. Not only that, but he was growing larger and muscles seemed to bulge underneath his dark trench coat! The girl obviously sensed it as well, because for the first time, she was beginning to look frightened. "Yo, Kuwabara. Do you see what I'm seein'?" Yusuke questioned, still keeping an eye on Jugo, since it looked like he was slowly starting to back up. "Yeah. Me-thinks this ugly no-good bastard just may happen to be the one thing we've fought too many times before. Agree?" Kuwabara replied, readying his Spirit Sword, just in case there might be a chance for a quick attack. "100 %" Yusuke agreed, also secretly charging up his Spirit Gun. 'I gotta buy some time and just hope that the others get here soon' he thought with gritted teeth. He'd just have to keep talking to the demon.  
  
"Alright, give up your disguise youkai!" Yusuke shouted, hoping it might slow the demon down a little. It didn't. He didn't stop backing up, however, he did pause to grin coldly. "So you finally figured it out, eh? Took you long enough." Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, well, I already had a hunch, since you're ugly enough to be one." Kuwabara laughed in the background and Jugo growled at the insult, but continued to back away. Shido was still not struggling, but instead quietly sat, obviously scared stiff. Yusuke took this opportune moment to send her another telepathic message //Don't worry. I have some friends coming in for backup. We'll get you outta here soon, so just hang on a bit longer// Again, the young lady looked into Yusuke's brown eyes. //Do not try to save me. I will die at their hands eventually, anyway// Yusuke sucked in his breath, startled at her lack of hope. //Have you always been this enthusiastic?// he asked, sarcasm dripping on every word. //...// She looked down as if struck by an invisible hand. Yusuke then felt a little guilty. But just as quick, she raised her head again, teal eyes staring deep into his, and then replied //Please, go find my family and protect them...// she thought quietly. When Yusuke looked like he was about to shout //Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!// she quickly continued on. //I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't lay such a burden on your shoulders, but I will surely die before I can get back to them. I beg of you, take them out of Japan! My grandfather is getting too old and my sister is only seven! They are not capable of taking care of everything without someone there to help them. I'm not asking you to take care of them, but PLEASE get them to safety! Lenos will come for them & kill them if they are not warned! Please, I implore you, go now. It is too late for me...// she thought, her eyes beginning to close, a sign that she was giving up. //OH NO YOU DON'T!!!// Yusuke mentally shouted, causing the woman to flinch. //NO, you're not gonna give up on me just yet!! NOT ON MY WATCH!!//  
  
Yusuke then realized his Spirit Gun was fully powered up. He stole a glance at Kuwabara, who clearly looked ready to slice through a dozen demons. However, they both knew they were not fast or accurate enough to hit their enemy without the young woman coming out of it unscathed. (A/N: Wow, they're being smart for once!) At that point, Yusuke decided that maybe if he could trick the demon into changing into its true form, he might be able to shoot the demon without hurting the girl. But then again, there was always the prospect of that knife...he would just have to chance it.  
  
"Hey, ugly! You can show your true form now, since we all know what you are! It might actually be an improvement!" Yusuke goaded, hoping the youkai would take the bait. But the demon only smirked and continued to back up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were beginning to panic. The creature's transformation was their only chance of possibly even rescuing Shido, who was looking terrified. Their only other hope was if either Kurama or Hiei showed up in a miraculous appearance, but they weren't going to hold their breath. The boys had to act fast; the youkai was almost at the edge of the woods, his hostage still not making any effort to struggle, much less escape. In fact, it seemed the gangster's increasing size was alarming her more than the knife aimed at her delicate throat.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi." Yusuke snapped out of his daze, turning to give Kuwabara an irritated look for interrupting his brainstorming for an evasive solution. But his aggravated look changed to a puzzled one, for his comrade was peering very hard at the woman, or at least something in her direction. "Kuwabara! Stop thinking about her and start thinking how we can get her outta here!" "I'm not thinking about her!" "Well, then what is it, egg- head?!" Yusuke almost shouted. Instead of going into hysterics like he normally did, Kuwabara simply shot his partner a dirty look and then replied, "The woman. She's scared." Yusuke fell over, then shouted "THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE NEWSFLASH, MR. OBVIOUS!!! MY ASS YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT HER!! Either tell me something I don't know or quit bugging me and let me think of a way to get out of this situation with all our asses in tact!!" Kuwabara was silent for a moment then answered "Hey scuzzball, it you'd let me finish, that's not all I was gonna say!" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What do you care to enlighten me about, o brainless one? I'm aware her life is in danger, if that's what you were gonna say-" "Shut up, jack-ass! If you'll quit flappin' your yer lips for a microsecond, I'll inform you on what I was gonna say!" "Then by all mean, inform away carrot-top..." Yusuke responded, his hand motioning in a flinging sort of way. "Stuff it! Don't you see it yet?! The chick has Spirit Energy!!!" "WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted, swerving to look at her. She looked back at him, her face unreadable. But sure enough, Yusuke saw a faint green shimmer around her body. Kuwabara continued. "She's not scared the tiniest bit of the knife...She's scared more of the demon dude!" 'That tears it!' Yusuke thought. 'I have to get her to safety and question her!'  
  
Suddenly, Jugo started laughing. At first it was just a chuckle, but then turned into a maniacal one. The woman's eyes widened as her body was squeezed tightly under his arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped as the man swiftly grew larger than any normal person should; and then exploded in a giant ball of fire. "NO!!!" Yusuke shouted, sprinting towards the woman, who was finally struggling, trying not to get burnt. Within a brief flash, Jugo had lost all human appearance, and now stood towering over the boys. He looked like a giant bull standing on his hind legs, flames consecutively spewing all over his dark and muscular body. Again, it laughed, sounding more like a bellow. "SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT MY DEMON FORM LOOKED LIKE! WELL, HERE IT IS!!! JUST FOR YOU!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Yusuke stole a quick glance at Kuwabara again, who looked like he was about to faint. "Hey Kuwabara!! If you pass out, I'm gonna use my gun on you!!!" he shouted. Kuwabara stood in a daze for a moment, then shook his head, snapping out of it. "CRAP! That thing's a fire demon!! I don't have ice attacks or anything like that!" Yusuke's mind raced, searching frantically for any possible way to beat down the giant behemoth. The thing that once was Jugo squeezed tighter on Shido's body, still holding the knife at her throat. //RUN!!// she thought to both the boys. //NO WAY!!// //NOT IN HELL!!// they both answered back. The youkai stared down at his opponents, eyes burning like hot coals, and giving off an evil grin. "WILL YOU STILL RISK TRYING TO RESCUE HER, AT THE POSSIBILTY OF EITHER OF YOU BURNING OR HER THROAT BEING CUT?! TRY TO STOP ME, I DARE YOU!!" Kuwabara suddenly screamed some sort of war cry, and then ran straight for Jugo, Spirit Sword glowing brightly. "NO STUPID!! THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO DO!! GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU GET KILLED, IDIOT!!" Yusuke shouted at his friend, but it was too late. The demon swung its huge hand at Kuwabara, knocking him back several yards and into a tree. He then slumped down like a sack of potatoes, his Spirit Sword disappearing from his hand.  
  
Yusuke turned back to the creature, eyes ablaze. "Y-YOU BASTARD!!!!" He screamed, and with amazing speed, shot off his Spirit Gun right at the demon's chest. It hit dead on. Yusuke stepped back in case the youkai would fall. But nothing happened. The demon stood there chuckling and then said "TOO BAD. I GUESS I FORGOT TO MENTION MY TORSO IS AS HARD AS GRANITE. OH WELL. NOW SHE'LL HAVE TO DIE." he grinned, taking the knife and aiming for her neck. "NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!!!!" Yusuke shouted, jumping up with great stamina, readying another bullet to go straight into the thing's head. He was too late. The youkai quickly drew the blade across the woman's neck in one swipe. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed.  
  
I know, don't you hate me for cutting off the chapter at the climax? I know this chapter was kinda crappy, but I was pressed for time, and my muse is mad at me right now, or she's off on vacation, so I don't have a lot to work with. Boy, that demon guy is scary, huh? Big creep, too for picking on a woman. Read the next chapter and you'll find out why! I hate to be a spoiler, but don't worry. She's not dead. Yet. Neither is Kuwabara. *all Kuwabara haters groan* Hey, I'm nicer than most people. I'm not gonna make him die or anything like a lot of you would want me to, so sorry. Someone will die though, but I'm not gonna say who. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! = P 


	3. Death, ye may not take

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.3. Death, ye may not take disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Shido, Jugo,  
Lenos  
// = thought speak  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yusuke shouted as the demon bull swiftly drew the knife across the woman's throat, blood spurting out in a small thin spray. The woman seemed surprised for a moment, her eyes reflecting nothing; simply clouded. Then, she slumped forward in the youkai's fist, all signs of life gone from her slender body. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes ablaze with fury. The blue Spirit Energy that had been surrounding his tense body suddenly exploded in a brilliant flash, causing everything to go white for a moment.  
  
Within the next second, Yusuke had changed into his longhaired demon form. He stood silently for a moment, his eyes focused on the ground, the power growing within him. When he did look up, he emitted a black Spirit Energy that surrounded his body like a curling smoke. Jugo chuckled. 'This might get interesting after all...' he thought and opened his mouth.  
  
Without warning, a stream of fire erupted from his jaws, heading straight for Yusuke in a spiral. The bull smirked. The kid hadn't even bothered to dodge. 'He must either be stupid or he just realizes he's no match for my true form...' He grinned at the thought. Unexpectedly, the fire that had aimed right for Yusuke abruptly bounced off him in thin streams, causing Jugo's fiery coal eyes to widen in shock. Suddenly, the furious teenager looked up, his normally chestnut eyes mirrored sheer rage, his usually casual smile replaced with an angry mouth fill of sharp teeth. "You've...gone...too...far...THIS...TIME YOUKAI!!!" Yusuke roared, his voice deeper and more threatening.  
  
Before the demon could even blink, Yusuke powered up, black Energy swirling around him in a violent tornado; and aimed both his index fingers at the minotaur. "DOUBLE SHOTGUN!!!" he shouted, his dark Energy exploding in two black lasers, which hit the demon dead on. The creature actually fell back from the attack, stunned that so much power could come from such a puny ningen.  
  
Yusuke's anger lessened slightly as the beast he had aimed to slay was knocked back by his strikes. 'Please...be alive...' he thought to himself as he started forward towards the woman, who was somehow still in the demon's paw. Just as Yusuke approached, the demon jumped back up, his chest smoldering and generally looking pissed. "I see you want more..." Yusuke growled. "SHUT UP!" the youkai snarled, his mouth shaping into an ugly sneer. "YOU KNOW, WHEN I CUT HER LOVELY THROAT, SHE ACTUALLY DID NOT DIE!" Yusuke felt his heart lighten slightly. She didn't perish after all! The creature continued. "I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO LET HER LIVE, BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE ATTACKED ME, I'LL KILL HER AND YOU!!!" Jugo bellowed, and grasped the knife that flew out of his hand and prepared to strike the woman right in her heart. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Yusuke screamed. "HAHAHA!!! YOU'RE TOO LATE, KID!!" the demon roared and started to plunge the weapon right into her chest. 'NO! I WON'T LET HER DIE! NOT AGAIN!!' he thought with fury.  
  
Suddenly, the blade was yanked out of the demon's hand by a familiar thorny whip. Yusuke and Jugo looked up just in time to see the redheaded kitsune high up in a tree, flip the knife into his palm. "Nice save, Kurama!!!" Yusuke shouted, unaware that he was actually back to normal. Kurama smiled in turn, and then jumped down from the tree with graceful ease. He raised an eyebrow at Kuwabara's slumped body, which Yusuke answered by pointing to the demon and shouted, "Its that ass-hole's doing!!" The fox nodded, then both the boys turned to face the youkai who seemed baffled about what to do next. A sly smile then crept across his face, making Yusuke shift uncomfortably in the dirt. "WELL, YOU MAY HAVE TAKEN ALL MY WEAPONS, HOWEVER, I DO HAVE ONE LEFT. MY HAND!!!" the demon hollered and then threw the girl with extreme force, hoping the impact of a tree would kill her.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke both raced as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to keep the woman from being hurled into a tree and it probably smashing her skull. But, they couldn't get to him in time. Jugo was just too fast, and they probably had a slim chance of catching Shido before she collided into a hard spot.  
  
However, they didn't have rush too much, because the demon's pitch was stopped when his hand was sliced off in a flash by a thin sword. Kurama, having more energy, was able to exert the extra amount of speed at the last minute, and caught the young woman right before she hit a thick redwood. He groaned as he sat up, and looked over to the demon, hearing the beast screaming in pain from his severed hand. Kurama also heard a groan and looked at Kuwabara, who was getting help to stand from Yusuke. 'Well, only one other member has a sword like that...' he thought with a small smile. He focused his gaze back at the youkai, and sure enough, there stood Hiei, giving off an evil smirk while the monster growled more with pain than fury.  
  
Yusuke helped Kuwabara hobble over to where the kitsune was and then went off to massacre the demon some more. Kuwabara groaned as he turned his head towards Shido and asked in a quiet voice, "How is she?" Kurama gently turned her on her back and inspected her body. They both gasped when they saw the open cut on her throat, her neck completely covered in blood, also staining her gi. Although Kuwabara wasn't exactly a doctor, he knew he should stop the blood flow and quickly ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap it around her neck, but Kurama stopped him. "Wait!" Kuwabara looked at the redhead like he was nuts. "What are you stopping me for?! If we don't stop the blood, if she's not dead already, she'll die from blood loss!!" he said, getting very upset. Kurama looked down at the incapacitated woman and replied, "I know. But if you try to move her neck, it could only make things worse. All we can do is try to soak up the blood with it. I wonder if there is a charasaka plant around here..." (A/N: No such plant!) Kuwabara grunted in protest, but placed his torn clothing carefully on her throat, hoping desperately that she was still alive. "Is she..." in response, Kurama took her pale wrist and held two fingers against it. He was quiet for a moment, then replied flatly "No." Kuwabara sighed in relief. "However," the demon fox continued, "If we do not get her treatment, she will." Kuwabara groaned as he heard he was gonna have to play beat the clock.  
  
With some painful effort, he sat up and said quietly, "I'll get her to a doctor. Just leave it to me." Kurama shook his head, his emerald eyes deep in thought. "No. You're too wounded to go anywhere. I will take her, but there are no hospitals around here where I can get her some medical attention. Perhaps..." he trailed off but then an idea struck him. "Why not take her to Master Genkai? She would more than likely be able to heal her." Kuwabara groaned again as he rubbed his bruised ribs, and then pulled his thumb into an up motion, and grinned goofily. "Well, you're more of the doctor than I am, so I guess it's up to you..." Kurama gave a small smile in return, then said "You're making a good decision. You are too hurt to do any traveling and would not get there fast enough. I promise, once I get her to Genkai's temple, I will come back for you, if the others haven't defeated the demon yet." the Kazuma nodded, then breathed a heavy sigh. Kurama gently lifted the woman, tucking his arms under her knees and back. A quick thought suddenly hit him. "Kuwabara..." the orange-haired boy looked up at him. Kurama smiled. "Since I'm going to be moving anyway, you might as well wrap that cloth around her neck." Kuwabara smirked, then grabbed the torn shirt piece as Kurama knelt down with Shido, and tied it gently around her neck. Amazingly, this actually caused her to stir slightly, making both the boys jump. She had moved very little, but enough to be seen. Kurama then gently picked her up again and said, "I'll get you to Genkai's as well." His teammate grinned, then replied "Ah, don't worry 'bout it. I got much worse off in the days when Urameshi and I were rivals. Speaking of which..." both turned to look at Yusuke who was trying to distract Jugo away from Hiei, who was obviously waiting for the opportune time to decapitate the bull.  
  
Kurama trotted over to Yusuke, but kept about a ten-foot distance, then shouted, "Yusuke! The girl needs medical attention, so I'm taking her to Genkai! She'll be able to help! Once I get her there, I'll come back and aid you in this fight!" Yusuke responded, while dodging the demon's furious blows at the same time. "OK KURAMA! GO-AGH! TO THE FOSSIL'S -WHOA! HOUSE AND GET HER -NYAH! TO STAY THERE! YOU SHOULDN'T -YIKES! COME BACK! STAY WITH HER!" he managed to holler out. Kurama nodded and shouted back, "ALRIGHT! BUT I'M GOING TO COME BACK TO HELP YOU! THIS IS MY ASSIGNMENT TOO, YOU KNOW!" Yusuke managed to smirk and then wink before the beast took another wild swing while roaring in frustration. The redhead then turned on his heel and jogged off.  
  
Yusuke then turned back to Jugo, who was now missing his tail, thanks to Hiei, and spitting fireballs at both, as an attack and out of anger. Hiei then took this chance to communicate with his comrade. 'Urameshi. I know you can hear me. Distract the demon, and I'll try to get either behind or above him. Don't screw this up, or we're both done.' Yusuke groaned. 'Jeez. How many people are gonna talk to me in my head?' he thought to himself. The fiery bull suddenly swung his clawed hand, almost catching him off guard, but Yusuke rolled away just in time and fired another shot at the youkai's foot, causing him to lose his balance slightly. Yusuke shot a quick glance at Hiei, who was already sprinting straight behind the demon. Yusuke saw the demon catch a glimpse of Hiei out of the corner of his orange eye, and knew he had to keep him busy. 'Now or never...' he thought, and headed straight for the demon.  
  
Whew! That was a LONG chapter to write! Oof! I'm so tired. Oh, I know what you're probably thinking. 'Oh man, not another Kurama bishi fan girl story!' Don't worry. Although my OC and Kurama may like each other, they're both too shy to approach each other! Well, please R&R. I'll start on Ch. 4 ASAP! 


	4. White salvation

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.4. White salvation disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Shido, Jugo,  
and Lenos  
// = thought speak  
  
Kurama had traveled over five miles in the last hour, still not meeting any civilization. He grunted slightly as he shifted the woman's weight in his arms, since she was beginning to feel heavy. 'My, what would Hiei say if he knew that the infamous Kurama could not even carry a young woman for a few hours without becoming tired?' he thought with a smile. 'Speaking of which...' Kurama set the woman down carefully and checked her neck. The blood had crusted over, stopping the flow for a short period of time. However, he knew if the clot was disturbed, it would break and start bleeding again. In fact, he was surprised she was still alive after all the blood loss. Surprised, and relieved. A slight groan from the woman shifted him back to the present. "L...L-Lulu..." the woman gasped out. Kurama raised an eyebrow. 'Lulu? Who is that? A friend, perhaps?' He pondered. 'Well, I'll be sure to ask her about it when she heals.' he mentally decided, and gently picked her back up. "But how to get to Genkai's in time?" he questioned aloud while continuing along. 'Well, I could create a portal linking from here to her temple, but this woman's blood will attract demons for miles. No doubt, they would be able to smell it.' Kurama continued to analyze the situation, wondering if he would even be able to get to Genkai's temple in the same day. Not only was it far, it was also difficult to locate, considering it was built on the border of Ningenkai and Makai. 'I can't go as Youko, in case someone risks seeing me.' He frowned, still thinking, when without noticing, he passed by a plantation farm. Curious, he turned to view the vast expanse of land.  
  
There was a variety of vegetables, as far as the eye could see. Livestock wandered around the yard, clucking or bleating or grunting. Orchid trees were planted for about another acre, bearing young fruit. Horses and cows grazed in another field nearby, while a light breeze blew, ruffling the kitsune's red hair. His green eyes scanned the area, until they ran across a large white horse that was practically ten feet away. 'Oh dear. I was hoping I could find another alternate means of transportation, but it doesn't seem like anything else is presenting itself...' Kurama thought, his mouth turned in a slight frown. He turned his head, continuing to look for anything else, preferably a bike or something that would go more unnoticed. 'Zilch...' he thought, sighing. Kurama looked back at the horse, which strangely, was looking right at him.  
  
Surprisingly, the white beast cautiously made it's way towards him, gingerly stepping forward until it was almost within arm's reach. Kurama blinked in confusion, then smiled. "Are you a mare or a stallion?" he questioned. The horse snorted, causing him to sweat drop. "It's almost as if the horse is begging me to ride it." he mumbled. Bored, the horse lowered it's head and continued to graze. "Hmmmm. What to do, what to do..." the redhead inquired out loud. Exasperated, he gave one last quick look around for another way to meet his destination, then set down the girl carefully and slowly headed towards the white animal. The horse looked up, slightly interested, and flicked its ears. Kurama approached the beast, trying not to spook it. Unexpectedly, the horse ambled forward as if to greet him. The kitsune smiled and slowly reached out, and gave it a pat on its broad neck. The horse snorted again. "Hey there..." Kurama said in soothing voice, causing it to turn its head towards him. The horse lowered its head slightly, sniffing the fox with curiosity. Kurama stroked it gently, and scratched it between the ears. While scratching, he then noticed something very peculiar. The horse had an odd shape on its forehead, in the shape of the Delta Airlines signal pointing upwards.  
  
The beast raised its head again, and gave a friendly nip at Kurama's shirt. He couldn't help but smile. Of course, the strange marking also had him wondering if that was even a normal pattern for a horse. "Well, I guess I have no choice..." he said quietly and then headed towards a rusted gate nearby. He opened it slowly, then walked around to the other side, and carefully grabbed the horse by its halter. He expected it to pull away, but it followed slowly behind him, almost as if the demon fox was it's own master. Kurama then closed the gate back, and led the white animal over to where the patch of soft grass the brunette laid in. He then turned and looked into the horse's brown eyes. "Okay. I hope we trust each other enough now that you can do me a favor." The horse flicked its ears, as if in answer. Kurama sweat dropped again then continued. "Please, I need your help. This woman is dying." He pointed to Shido, which the horse looked at in mild curiosity. "If we do not get her to a doctor soon, she's done for. Please, help us. I promise to return you here, and reward you with whatever food you prefer." The horse looked at the girl, then back at Kurama as if deciding. The kitsune knew the creature understood him, since he himself, was of the animal kingdom.  
  
As if reaching its decision, the horse kneeled down on the ground next to the young woman and sneezed. Kurama smiled and lightly picked up the girl and positioned himself on the horse's broad back. "Thank you, friend." he replied, rubbing the horse's white back and clicked his tongue. The creature then stood back up and began to trot away into the west. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Oh, my. I'm glad Ch.4 is done! I know, it was really short, and I'm sorry. Like I said, I haven't been a very good writer lately. For all you bishi Kurama fan girls out there, imagine him riding on a horse! Interesting. Anyway, I thank my mom for enduring me to use her computer, since I don't have my own *weep* T _T Please R&R! 


	5. Old hospitality

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.5. Old hospitality disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters except Shido, Lenos,  
and Jugo  
// = thought speak  
  
Genkai sat in the small family room, sipping freshly made chamomile tea and reading her all-time-favorite classic, 'Gulliver's Travels' at the same time. (A/N: Anyone who has read this book, let me know how it was, since I haven't read it.) She had just started a new chapter when a nearby & tired Spirit Energy caught her sense's attention.  
  
With a sigh, she book marked her page and opened the fusama door, and casually made her way to the front of the house. Genkai paused in mid-step when another Spirit Energy, although weaker than the first; flickered alongside the other one. 'Well, this is certainly going to be interesting' she thought with a smirk as she neared the front door.  
  
Another pang responded as she sensed several more Spirit Energies; all seeming rather exhausted, approaching the residence. 'Demons, perhaps?' Genkai silently questioned. She was just about to tug open the door when a few knocks tapped on the other side along with an all-too-familiar voice shouting "HEY GRANDMA! OPEN UP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION HERE!!"  
  
Genkai sighed in annoyance. 'What is that good-for-nothing bum doing here?' she thought with sarcasm, and slid the door open, expecting Yusuke to come stomping through, yelling at the top of his lungs. Instead, she was first greeted by the redhead, who gave a polite smile and said "Greetings, Genkai- sama" He turned to the other three who, in Genkai's opinion, looked like they had been run over by a car and caught in a stampede.  
  
Yusuke had a black eye and a gash in his left leg. Kuwabara had a bruised chest and a few broken ribs. Hiei was singed slightly, like he had been too close to a fire. In fact, the only one that didn't seem very damaged was Kurama, who shifted the weight in his arms. That's when Genkai finally noticed the woman lying in the kitsune's hold. Her breathing was slow & labored and fresh blood stained the neck & chest area. Dirt and dry blood crusted her hair & face, and her gi was torn all over.  
  
Genkai raised an eyebrow in question. "We were all attacked by a very large and fierce youkai. All of us can mend our own wounds, but she needs help. Please, Genkai-sama. You are the only one among us that has practiced in the art of healing." he answered. "What about the ferry woman?" she asked. "Botan? We can't reach her right now. Please, Genkai-sama." The old woman looked at the injured girl and sighed, as if she had just been ordered to come out of retirement. She then turned on her heel and replied while walking away "Alright. All of you come inside. Tell the idiots behind you not to touch anything in my house, or they'll be gone." Kurama nodded and turned carefully, lest he would drop Shido and motioned for the others to follow." They all trailed behind, groaning and holding broken bones or bloody wounds as they climbed the steps.  
  
Kurama followed Genkai throughout the shadowed halls, quietly observing the rooms and furniture. Genkai led, and spoke neither. Kurama continued on, unaware that she trying to grasp and piece together the situation. She finally spoke, breaking the barrier of silence that laid between them. "What's her name?" she called over her shoulder. Kurama stopped for a second. Name? She could barely even breathe, much less tell them who she was. "I don't know" he answered back. Genkai abruptly stopped walking and headed back towards him. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who this woman is, and yet I'm letting her, a complete stranger, stay at my house? For all I know, she could be a demon." The redheaded fox had had an answer ready earlier since he knew Genkai was bound to say something like that. "She's not a demon, Genkai-sama. If she was, I would be able to smell it, considering I'm one myself. We don't know her name because...well, take a look at her! She's covered in her own blood because the real demon slashed her throat." Genkai's expression did not change, but the old woman bent over the girl, noting the long cut on her neck. Without speaking, she turned around and continued on, a sign that Kurama guessed, was he should keep following her.  
  
They passed a few doors and Genkai slid a fusama door open, motioning to a tidy guest room behind her. Kurama stepped past her, silent save but the other's bickering far behind him. He stood quietly, observing the room as Genkai rolled out a futon. The redhead then gently set the wounded girl down, and carefully moved her shiny (but dirty) hair away from her face to check her slash. The others came in shortly, still fighting. "WELL this WOULD HAVE gotten DONE A LOT FASTER if you weren't such a bad aim and if the other idiot hadn't rushed in stupidly." Hiei's voice sounded. "SHUT UP SHRIMP! You try moving with several broken ribs!!" "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND GET OVER YOURSELVES?! WHO CARES ANYWAY?! WE KILLED THE STUPID THING, SO I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS NOW!" Yusuke hollered. Kurama noticed Genkai had left. 'She probably doesn't want to listen to those three argue anyway...' he thought with a small smile.  
  
However, even as Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara still kept up the shouting match, Genkai came back shortly with bandages, a bowl of hot water & cloth, disinfectant (A/N: I HATE THAT STUFF! IT STINGS LIKE HELL!), and a spare kimono. Although she did come back, she shut the fusama and sat down next to Kurama who took the girl's pale wrist and checked her pulse. After a moment, he sighed with relief. A hot cloth was suddenly next to his head. "Wipe the crud off of her." Genkai ordered, already preparing the disinfectant. Kurama obeyed, and took to gently wiping her forehead, removing all the grime that had clustered on her hair and skin. While the kitsune continued to scrub, Genkai secretly smiled. 'Perhaps he would make a good healer...' she thought. 'He sure seems gentle enough with her' She handed him the bowl of hot water, which he dipped the cloth in, ridding the rag of the filth that had collected on it. He rung it out, and began to ever-so carefully wipe away at her neck.  
  
Genkai then wet the swab with disinfectant and headed towards Shido, and pressed it against the slash. No one was prepared for what happened next. The woman's eyes snapped open, she sat up abruptly, causing Kurama to fall back, and screamed. All the guys jumped except Genkai who simply got another cotton swab ready. All the guys rushed in, readying their weapons. Kurama stood up, and pointed while sweat-dropping. "It's the...disinfectant. It...does b-burn you know..." Yusuke and Kuwabara relaxed whereas Hiei simply rolled his eyes.  
  
Without warning, the woman suddenly flopped back down, teal eyes shut again. All the guys exchanged glances that meant 'this ain't no ordinary girl'. Genkai added another cotton ball. The boys braced themselves for another scream, but none came. The girl remained perfectly still. "What the hell?!" Yusuke barked. "She screamed bloody murder last time and just now she didn't even budge!!" The others nodded unconsciously, puzzled. Genkai turned around, obviously annoyed and growled "All right! That's it! All of you OUT! I can't concentrate with all of you fools standing around and commenting!" The others groaned. Genkai got up and began pushing them out of the room. "Hey, hey, HEY!! BACK OFF GRANDMA!! WE'RE GOING!! WE'RE GOING!! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU WITHERED OLD CRONE?! OW! DAMNIT, YOU OLD BAG!!" Yusuke's shouts could be heard all over the house. Genkai came back, adjusting her shirt, and then went back to the young woman.  
  
Genkai moved aside a strand of hair and looked at the girl's forehead. Sure enough, the mark was there, just as she remembered. "So...it IS you...I knew it." she said very quietly. "I...had just hoped...this day...would never come..." she whispered and shook her head.  
  
YEA!! I'M SO HAPPY!! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!! YAHOO!! I'm sooooo glad it's finished. It took me days to write out the stupid thing...*bops muse on the head* Muse: ow! what did I do?! Me: It's what you DIDN'T do! You haven't been exerting your will enough lately to make my writing better, you dumb pixie! Muse: Grr. Anyway, I want to thank my friends, since they gave me the inspiration. I also want to thank them for their support (Mary, Heather. You guys are AWESOME! ^_^) Anyway, off I go to write Ch.6. WAAAAAAH! T_T 


	6. Timid Spirit

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses.  
Ch.6. Timid spirit disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Jugo, Lenos  
and Shido  
  
Michiru awoke with a gasp. She hyperventilated, thinking about the dream that had plagued her for so long. 'Lulu....' she thought, closing her eyes and putting a hand on her chest, to ease her rapidly beating heart 'Please...be safe...' she silently prayed. Shakily, she pushed two long strands of chocolate brown hair away from her face and checked her neck. She gasped again. 'I...I'm healed!' she thought in shock. Michiru carefully touched her neckline, feeling for any excess blood. There was none. There was still an intense skin abrasion on her throat, but that was it. Nothing else.  
  
It was then that she noticed her surroundings were not what she expected. Instead of in the forest like she last remembered, Michiru found herself in a tidy apaato, (A/N: Apaato- Japanese for 'apartment' or 'small room') decorated with a few sparse pieces of furniture; a small table, a vase with flowers, and a few books on martial arts. Sunlight streamed through, regardless of the shady fusama doors. (A/N: fusama- Japanese door with a wooden frame; you know what I'm talking about) Her teal eyes continued to scan the room until they ran across a kimono next to her. "Huh? What is this for?" Michiru questioned, picking up the soft & elegant silk.  
  
She then looked down at her gi and sweat-dropped. "Oh my. I guess I must have bled all over it. Oh dear." she said quietly. Michiru examined the gi, observing thick blood & dirt stains in one place or another. "My, this is going to take quite a lot of scrubbing." the girl sighed, then started to slowly take off her priestess's outfit.  
  
Without warning, the fusama slid open, causing Michiru to squeak and hastily cover herself, although she had taken off very little. She turned to look at an older, pink haired woman with calm eyes. "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake." the small woman smiled. "How are you feeling?" Michiru paused for a moment, and then answered "Foku, arigato." (A/N: Foku, arigato- 'fine, thank you' Yeah, half of this chapter is probably gonna have a lotta Japanese words.)  
  
The old woman smiled again and realized the girl had started to change. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't know you were changing your clothes. I'll wait outside. Call me when you're done." she said, and exited the room, closing the door. Michiru stood in silence for a moment, blinking. "What in the world is going on?" she whispered. "Where am I?" Deciding to dress first and ask questions later, she untied her sash in the front, letting the green pants drop. She then shouldered off the top gi and gingerly walked to where the kimono was. When she looked up, she gasped.  
  
There in the mirror was the reflection of an unrecognizable woman. Her body was dirty and beaten, and normally sparkling teal eyes were faded into a dull shade. Shiny and silky brown hair had changed to a straggle of a damaged mane. She shakily raised her hand to her cheek where a mark had been made from the slap Lenos had given her. She cast her eyes downward, inspecting the bruises and marks scattered all over her skin. Michiru closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't that she was in pain. She simply wanted the nightmare to end; for her family to be safe. To be able to wake up in the morning, not having to worry if the Black Nahga would strike. To be able to come home and be greeted without worrying what would be in store for her the next day.  
  
A single tear slid from her eye and down her cheek, slowly leaving a trail. When it finally dropped, it turned into a feather in mid-air just like her tears had done all her life. 'Raiden. Please hear my prayer and answer. Please...protect Lulu and grandpa. Please...I beg of you. Protect them with your mighty wings...' she thought, probing her neck for her opal.  
  
She gasped. It was gone! Then she remembered what happened to it. 'Oh. That's right. Lenos took it. I hope he hasn't broken it. It's the only memory I have left of...' A knock suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She hastily dressed, and then called out in a shaky voice "C-come in!" The fusama opened, except this time, instead of the old woman, it was the black- haired boy who had saved her earlier. She stepped back slightly, unconscious of it. The boy noticed, and replied, "Hey, chill out. I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything. I just want to talk to you." Michiru nodded her head slightly.  
  
Yusuke looked the woman over. She seemed...timid. Fragile, even. Her teal eyes had faded and she shyly peered out from under her strands of clustered hair. She seemed like a deer. Shy at first, but if you careful enough, maybe you could approach it. He decided to sit down first and see if she would too.  
  
Yusuke took a few more steps and sat down next to the end of the futon. The girl relaxed slightly, then gingerly sat down at the other end and nervously brushed away a few strands from her line of vision. Yusuke was about to open his mouth when Genkai's voice growled from behind him. "What are you doing in here you idiot?! Get out!" He turned around and replied, "Listen, ya old bag, I'm the one in charge of this case, so I should be allowed to talk to her!" "I don't care if you're the Emperor! This girl has been through a traumatizing experience, so she should only talk to one person, and especially one who is more wise & experienced in thugs & gangsters! So, out!" When Yusuke didn't budge, Genkai threw a power ball at him, which he dodged. Michiru was shocked. The old woman had magic? 'Amazing...' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what else she is capable of...' she questioned silently as the battle between the older woman and the boy continued.  
  
Finally, they decided (after much shouting and rambling) that Yusuke could stay if he didn't say anything while the woman spoke. They both sat down huffily and Genkai cleared her throat. She had noticed the girl had been politely quiet and patiently waited for their argument to cease. "I'm sorry about that. My stupid apprentice thinks he can do things that he shouldn't." she spoke, giving a glare. The expression was returned. "Well, SOR-RRY granny! I didn't know only old geezers were allowed!" Genkai sighed in annoyance and turned back to the girl who quietly replied, "Oh, he's your apprentice? Are you...a martial arts trainer...possibly?" Both of the strangers exchanged glances, then the old woman said "Yes, unfortunately, he is my apprentice. More like a slacker." Yusuke glared at her and she continued on. "Martial arts master. I suppose you could call it that..." When the woman cocked her head slightly in question, Genkai replied "Never mind. I'll explain later. For starters, I am Genkai and this idiot here is Yusuke." "Listen, ya old bat! I'm tired of you treating me like a noob!" She looked at him calmly. "You are one. Now shut up and let the young lady speak." Yusuke grumbled as the girl looked up.  
  
"Um...where am I...exactly?" she inquired in a timid voice. "You're in my temple. We're about 30 miles from Okayama. This one & some other idiots rescued you from what I hear is a bull demon with fire, correct?" Michiru nodded. "Yes. And I want to thank you for saving me earlier. I am grateful." she softly replied, turning to Yusuke. He blushed slightly and grinned. "Aw, no biggie. All in a day's work." "Yes, aren't we Mr. Hero?" Genkai commented sarcastically. "Stuff it, grandma! I'd like to see you beat that thing!" Yusuke barked and raised his fist. Genkai simply smirked. "I could have probably done it by myself in half the time that all of you did."  
  
"Um...." they both turned back to the girl who clasped her hands in her lap. "What is it?" Genkai said. The girl looked up through more hair. (A/N: She's got a LOT of hair!) "The beast that you fought..." "Yeah, what about it?" asked Yusuke. She focused her eyes on him. "His name is Jugo. And...well, um..." Yusuke sweat-dropped then replied "What is it? Just spit it out already!" Genkai smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. "For being rude. Now don't rush her!" Genkai turned back to the brunette who looked about ready to sprint away at a moment's notice.  
  
"That...creature that you fought...that is, well...it was a...a minotaur." she said quietly. "WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
I know, I suck don't I? I keep stopping the chapters at cliffys. Haha. It just makes you want to find out more about it. That's my way of writing. Please send in your reviews! I love getting reviews! Flames are accepted, but please give reason of why you think I should change something or whatnot. Boy, Michiru sure is a mysterious gal isn't she? And tears turning into feathers?! What's up with that? You'll have to wait and see in chapter 7. 


	7. Memories of another

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts & goddesses  
Ch.7. Memories of another disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Jugo, Lenos,  
and Michiru  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted, causing the woman to flinch. He rushed up to her and replied, "How do you know that?! Did you know he was a youkai?!" Michiru was startled. Yusuke had almost jumped on her. Genkai pulled Yusuke back by his collar and snapped "Sit down, loudmouth." She then turned to Michiru. "Like he said, were you aware that the thug was actually a demon?" The girl nodded, eyes downcast. Genkai was quiet for a moment, then asked "How?"  
  
Michiru was also silent. 'I must not tell them...' she thought, eyes shut tightly. 'I cannot tell them...the boy...I should warn him and his friends. I must!' the woman strongly gripped at her lap, wrinkling the kimono. Genkai raised an eyebrow in question. "Never mind that for now. Would you tell us your name?" Michiru looked up, eyes seeming clouded, as if in thought. Then she shook her head slowly. "I...cannot." Yusuke jumped up again but was quickly yanked back down again by Genkai. "Ow! Dammit, you old bag! Why can't you tell us your name?!" The girl remained silent. Genkai reached over and lifted the woman's chin to get a better look at her face. Teal eyes looked up shyly under long thick lashes. Genkai smiled on the inside. 'My, she's changed since I last saw her...' she thought.  
  
Yusuke was just irritated. He could barely get any answers out of this woman. Although he had a feeling that she wasn't telling him anything for a good reason, it still made him mad. 'Argh! Is she just too freaking shy to say anything or is she just high?!' he thought irritably. Genkai swiftly turned around, letting go of the girl's face and said, "Yusuke. Leave now." "WHAT?!" he shouted, jumping up. The woman behind him flinched again. Genkai remained calm. "Listen it's nothing you did. But she needs to talk to a woman. A guy being here is making her very uncomfortable. You need to leave the room."  
  
Normally, Yusuke would have argued, but he saw a certain fierceness in Genkai's eyes that he had only seen once before and that was when she was about to give him the orb that contained the rest of her fighting knowledge and abilities that had nearly killed him. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong that only Genkai would probably be able to help the girl with. He then nodded solemnly and left, shutting the fusama behind him. Genkai stood watching until he left, then turned back to Michiru and sat back down. A few moments passed by before she spoke. "Will you tell me your name please?" the girl looked up, her expression speaking of trouble. "I don't know. I....I mean no disrespect, but....I cannot reveal my title." Genkai sighed. This was going to be a bit difficult.  
  
"Alright. Tell me why you cannot reveal your name." she said. The girl looked back down, grasping her hands tightly. "B-because...um...well...I-if I do..." she mumbled. "Speak up child. I can't hear you." Michiru looked up, her eyes sad. She then took a deep breath and slowly unclasped her hands and swept another strand of hair away. Genkai waited patiently while the woman readied herself. She then looked up, less timid and more serious. "If I tell you my name...you will surely die."  
  
Michiru waited for the old woman to gasp or her eyes to widen in horror. Instead, Genkai gave her an odd look and replied, "That's it?". She was taken aback. The elderly woman that sat before her had no reaction whatsoever. Instead, Genkai merely sighed and then continued. "And why would I die? Is your name cursed or something of that sort?" Michiru shook her head and looked down again. "Because...of...well..." The reikai master leaned forward. "Does it have to do with the Black Nahga?" Michiru's head snapped up. "H-how did..." "Yusuke & the others told me everything while you were unconscious. Although they didn't have much to tell." Michiru was quiet, contemplating what the woman just said. 'How can this be? How could anyone else know about my past with the Black Nahga?'  
  
As if in answer, Genkai replied, "I do not know what your connection is with the Black Nahga, but you should know that they are involved in very dark businesses. Drug-dealing, murder, thievery...just about any crime you can think of." Michiru continued to think, then responded "I know. But I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything. To do so would put your life in danger." Genkai shrugged. "My dear, believe me when I say that a situation like this is nothing new. I've cheated death many times, and I'm already past my death date anyway. In fact, for me to die would be a blessing." she gave a small smile. "She's got that right!!" a voice sounded down the hall. Genkai stood up and said, "Excuse me for a moment." she then left, and a stuffed "OW!" could be heard not too far. It was then followed by her voice shouting "I told you not to eavesdrop you fool! Go outside before I beat you senseless! NOW!" Much shuffling then could be heard from several bodies along with Yusuke shouting obscenities at Genkai. She returned shortly, only to see that the young girl wasn't there. Genkai raised an eyebrow and opened the back fusama that led to the yard. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for the young woman.  
  
At first, she didn't see anything. However, in the corner of her eye, she caught a brief flash of movement. She closed her eyes and smiled. 'Still as shy and afraid as I remember her. I should go tell Yusuke. Those demons are after her, so it would be best not to let her wander far. But...she is still very young. She will eventually find the mirror. And then...' her thoughts trailed off as a breeze blew threw, ruffling her hair and the dead leaves around the temple. 'I just hope...I can teach her what she has forgotten...' Genkai thought and then turned back into the house, quietly shutting the door behind her. 


	8. Black Wisdom

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.8. Black Wisdom disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Jugo, and Lenos.  
  
Michiru stumbled through the sunlight forest, the sound of leaves blowing and shuffling as she ambled through. Her head hurt and tears dropped from her face continuously, turning into the feathers each time. She stopped for a moment, and laid a hand on her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 'I...I'm sorry....everyone. I...I'm not running away. But...if I leave, they will be less likely to find you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' She looked up, her vision of the trees obscured by the tears in her eyes. 'But I must head for home. I must save my family. I must!' she thought, gripping her torn gi. She had changed out of the kimono earlier, folding it neatly and placing it by the futon with a simple 'thank you' scribbled on a small piece of paper.  
  
When she slowed her heartbeat, she continued on, regardless that her feet were bleeding because of the thin layer of skin that had been torn. She flinched in pain with each step, but continued on nonetheless. At one point, she sat down on a small rock and shivered as a cold breeze blew through. 'I must...reach...grandpa and...Lulu...' she thought while shaking. 'Please Raiden...protect them...they are all...I have left...now' she thought, and leaned her head back against a tree.  
  
'I should not tarry, but I...' she trailed off in her mind. "I'm just...so tired..." she whispered. She felt around her neck, hoping by some mere miracle she would find the familiar chain of her opal. However, all she felt was a scar. She sighed miserably and slowly let her hand drop down by her side, dangling off the rock in mock defeat. 'Freya. Would you be ashamed if you saw me now? Fleeing from people who saved me, only to head back to a life of misery & woe? Only to feel frightened everyday for my family and friends? Is this how my days will be spent? Doing the Black Nahga's dirty work?' Her soft eyes began to well up again, spilling hot tears on her hand, which plopped down like wet jewels and then turned into feathers.  
  
'If I didn't have my family, I would have surely...ended my life long ago...' she thought with a quiet sob and wiped away her tears. Slowly, she looked up at the blue sky, viewing the clouds that lazily passed by. Michiru gave a weak smile. 'What I wouldn't give to be a bird. Birds grant us song with their lovely voices. They grant us...hope...' As if on cue, a sparrow appeared on a thin branch above her, talking in its own melodic language. Michiru smiled and slowly raised her hand, spreading apart her slender fingers. The sparrow looked down, and then quickly flew onto the soft, fleshy substitute branch.  
  
The woman smiled gently. "Hello, little one." she said quietly. "Are you all alone?" As if in answer, the bird hopped up and down on her fingers, causing her to giggle. "I suppose that means yes. Well..." she thought for a moment, then continued "I guess you're not alone, since you're here with me." The bird chirped and quickly hopped onto her shoulder. She laughed again. "My, you're eager for company aren't you?" the bird looked up at her through dark eyes, as if trying to say something through it's expression. However, just as quickly, it's head turned in a different direction and then flew away. Michiru was puzzled. 'I wonder what's wrong? Was the little one spooked by something?' she pondered. She turned her gaze over to where the sparrow had looked at gasped.  
  
She saw why it had left. There, in the middle of a cluster of trees, stood an abnormally large black wolf! Michiru covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from screaming. Not that she was afraid of wolves, in fact, quite the contrary; she found them to be quite fascinating. But...a wolf the size of a car? She had to avoid squeaking. The wolf looked around, as if bored, then locked eyes with her. Michiru gasped again. 'It's eyes...they're red?!'  
  
Sure enough, the canine's eyes gleamed an unnatural ruby red. Michiru felt her fear rise slightly. 'What is this...creature? It can't be a wolf! It's not only too big, but...' she stared back into the crimson orbs. "Those eyes are not of an animal..." she whispered to herself. Although she was unnerved, when she continued to look into the wolf's eyes, she found not a nature of an animal...but actually, wisdom. A certain fierceness that wasn't part of the creature, but instead...almost...human.  
  
Although every muscle in her body was twitching to sprint out of there, Michiru did not move. Not frozen by fear, but more by curiosity. She tensed slightly when the wolf took a step towards her, but did not move otherwise. She gulped as the large dog continued to draw nearer, red eyes locked with teal ones. Before the woman knew it, the wolf was within arm's reach. However, Michiru knew not to hold out her hand, for fear of being bitten. Although the wolf seemed more...humane than animal. Not trusting herself to blink, Michiru slowly climbed down from the rock, continuing to stare at the beast. When she moved, she half-expected it to growl or jump on her. She was even more surprised when the thing continued staring, as if more in curiosity rather than anything else.  
  
Michiru wasn't stupid. She knew wolves and other wild animals rarely attacked out of hunger. Usually, it was simply out of defense. However, she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Not fear, but simply wonder. Somehow, she knew in her mind that the mysterious creature that laid before her would not attack, defensive or not.  
  
As if in answer, the beast sat down on its haunches, continuing to stare at the two-legged thing that stood before it. Michiru knew talking to the wolf would probably be pointless, but somehow she managed to squeak out "What is it you want? Are you male or female?" she averted her gaze, trying to be respectful of the creature's body. The wolf simply yawned, laid down with its head resting on its crossed paws and replied, "Female. I have a question myself. Do you always talk to animals?"  
  
Michiru's mouth dropped.  
  
Wow, that chapter took me about a half hour to write. RECORD TIME! Hm, so Michiru has encountered a giant wolf that can talk? Interesting. Heather, you will know who it is, no problem. So, who is this Raiden that Michiru keeps praying to? And what has happened between her and the Black Nahga? Not telling. =p 


	9. Identity found out?

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.9. Identity found out? disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Jugo and Lenos  
  
Michiru's eyes widened. "Y-Y...You can talk?!" she practically shouted. The wolf rolled her ruby eyes. "Oh, you breathe? Of course I can talk, stupid!" she replied sarcastically. Michiru felt a blush creep up on her face. That had been a ridiculous question, after all. She turned back to the wolf, who simply yawned and looked around bored. Michiru sweat-dropped. The canine looked back then said, "Are you so surprised that I can talk?" The young woman blinked then was silent for a moment before shaking her head and replied, "Now that I think about it, not really." The wolf nodded. "Again, I ask do you always talk to animals?" Michiru nodded. "Oh, yes. I can talk to them about anything, and they will listen."  
  
The creature snorted. "How do you know they're listening and not just mindless shapes that make noise?" Again, Michiru blinked. That question she hadn't expected. Suddenly, she knew the answer. The girl looked up and smiled gently before replying "I know because these creatures have a deeper wisdom than humans have. Animals are brilliant beings trapped within simple flesh, living everyday without a voice. But, if one tries hard enough..." she trailed off. "Then I am sure that someone would be able to understand them. Maybe not by words, but more by emotions." Michiru said as she placed both hands over her heart to emphasize her point.  
  
She looked back at the wolf, which, she could have sworn, looked like she was raising an eyebrow. Michiru sighed, expecting to hear the dog laugh. Instead, the wolf gave a grin and replied, "I would expect no other answer from you, Kaoru."  
  
Michiru's head snapped up, her teal eyes wide with shock. "H-h-how...did you..." Again, the wolf grinned. "Let's just say a little bird told me..." The woman drew her hand up to her mouth, completely stunned. 'How does she know my name?! Does she know my...my past?! How is this possible?!' Michiru lowered her gaze to the dried leaves at her feet. It seemed like an eternity before the wolf spoke again.  
  
"Listen. I am here for a particular reason." She was about to continue when the girl cut in. "How...how did you know my name? Who are you?" The wolf sat back down. She sneezed, then replied, "I know many things. As for who I am, that is not important now." Michiru looked back up into her crimson eyes, on the verge of tears. "I must know! No one else knows my...my true self..." she stopped. The wolf looked at her, no emotion showing on her face whatsoever. Several moments passed before she responded. "Calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would I tell anyway? Anyone I would talk to would either think they're going crazy or that I'm possessed."  
  
When the girl didn't answer, the beast sighed then continued. "If you must call me something, I am known as Shadow Dark to some." Michiru looked up, but still avoided Shadow Dark's gaze. She then took a deep breath and quietly said, "How do you know my true identity?" Shadow Dark yawned again, then simply retorted, "I know many things. However, what I don't know is...are you one of us?" Michiru's head snapped up again. "O-one of you? What on earth do you mean?" The black dog looked at her, eyes scanning hers. "Kaoru. Do you know who you are?" Michiru swept her hair away from her face nervously. "I don't understand..."  
  
She then stood up, brushing dirt and other debris off her gi, and then looked back at Shadow Dark who had also stood up. Her crimson eyes flashed. Michiru's face remained emotionless. "I'm sorry. I must go now..." she replied quietly. "Where are you going? You know they will find you if you wander far." Shadow Dark growled in her throat. Michiru stopped walking, turned around, and smiled a smile that was too sad to even describe.  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke's voice could be heard far off. "HEY GIRL!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!!! DON'T THINK I CAN'T FIND YOU EITHER!! COME BACK NOW OR ELSE I'LL DRAG YOU BACK BY YOUR RIDICULOUSLY LONG HAIR!!" Michiru blinked then smiled amusingly. When she turned around to say goodbye to Shadow Dark, she saw the wolf was gone. She frowned slightly, then continued back towards Yusuke's extremely loud voice.  
  
Shadow Dark sat up high in a nearby tree and watched the young woman walk off. 'Is she...the one we've been looking for?' she questioned silently. A movement on a nearby branch made her head turn sharply. A familiar female stood right beside her, smiling. Shadow Dark closed her eyes and grinned wolfishly. "What are you doing here? Didn't think I'd be able to handle it?" The girl floated in the air for a moment before positioning herself comfortably in the crevice of the branch. "Oh, no. I have faith in you. However, don't you think this form of yours is a bit nerve racking?" The black canine snorted. "If she can't deal with me, then she's not gonna make a good fighter." The brunette smiled again. "Hm. I don't know. I think you frightened her." Shadow Dark was silent for a moment and then retorted, "It wasn't my form that scared her. I told her I knew who she was." The girl's smile quickly changed to a frown as she stood up. "Blade!! I told you not to do that! You scare them when you play pyschic!" Shadow Dark turned her head and lazily looked up at her sister. "You think you could do any better?" The girl smirked. "How bout a bet? Week's worth of chores for the one that can actually convince her." she finished and put her hand on her hip. Shadow Dark grinned. "You got a deal, sis."  
  
Wow, that chapter was LOOOOONG! I'm glad I'm done with nine! School sucks. I have about three projects due all at the same time, so I have a lot less time to write. *wah* T_T 


	10. Scolding

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.10. Scolding disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Shadow Dark,  
her sister, Freya, Michiru, Jugo, and Lenos "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" A very angry voice could be heard almost half a mile away from its current location at the residence of a Reikai Master. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!?! HERE YOU ARE, WANDERING ABOUT IN THE FOREST, AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME, CONSIDERING A GANG OF KILLERS ARE AFTER YOU, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER THE RISKS?!?! WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, KID?! WERE YOU HIGH, OR JUST DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE?!"  
  
Michiru stood, wincing at every furious sentence the angry Spirit Detective spat out at her. She closed her eyes for a moment. 'I deserve every bit of his chiving. I did wander out without permission after all. But still...Lulu...' Another loud rant from Yusuke snapped her back to the current matter at hand. "ARE YOU JUST TOO FUCKING RETARDED TO REALIZE YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER?! YOU HEAR ME?! D-A-N-G-E-R!!!!" Michiru looked up into the brown eyes of the angry boy and then, for some odd reason, smiled sweetly. Yusuke faltered for a moment, blushing and then continued on with hysterics. "WHAT'S WITH THE SMILE?! ARE YOU EVEN FREAKING LISTENING TO ME?!?! ARGH, SCREW IT!!" Red-faced and infuriated, Yusuke turned around, wanting very badly to kick something. Michiru stood in silence for a few moments, looking at her audience, which consisted of everyone else; all the boys and Genkai. She felt her lip tremble for a moment, afraid that the others would yell at her too.  
  
Instead, to her surprise, a young (and dashing!) redhead came forward, and put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. The Spirit Detective's shoulders were still heaving from the extensive amounts of air he had exhaled for the past fifteen minutes. The redhead kept a solemn face. "Yusuke. Stop yelling at her. You've been barking at her for almost twenty minutes straight now." Yusuke sharply turned around. "STOP YELLING HUH?! I HAVE A RIGHT TO YELL CONSIDERING THIS CHICK HASN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT HER AND SHE'S RUNNING OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE ONLY TO GET HER ASS CAPTURED BY THOSE BASTARDS AGAIN!!! NOW, YOU TELL ME I HAVE NOTHING TO YELL ABOUT!!!" Kurama took this all with a very calm exposition.  
  
Michiru lowered her gaze to the floor. She did feel guilty, leaving without a thank you, or even a mention of where she was going. But, she couldn't let them get involved. 'This is my burden, and mine alone. They should not have to share it. I can't and won't. It just wouldn't be fair to these people. But, I must warn them...' She looked up again through collected strands of chestnut hair, viewing the continuously spazing Yusuke. She then averted her eyes to the others. The short guy with black spiked hair was just rolling his eyes, and looking out a window as if all this was boring him. The orange-haired boy had a blank expression on his face, as if clueless as to what was going on (A/N: This shouldn't surprise anyone -_- ;). The woman called Genkai was simply standing and sighing every few moments, as if she had heard this sort of argument one too many times before.  
  
The girl clasped her hands behind her back, trying to find the right words to apologize. Michiru then looked at Kurama, who in turn, stole a glance at her and smiled. Michiru felt her cheeks turn a slight pink and averted her gaze to Yusuke who was rubbing his head while grumbling through gritted teeth. She brought her hands up to her mouth in a prayer gesture, and then took a few small steps toward both of the boys. Michiru turned to Yusuke, who now just had a sour look on his face. He turned to her, about to say something, but another sweet smile from the woman cut him off. She then took his face in her hands and gave him a small peck on the cheek, and whispered, "I'm sorry." then walked past him and did the same for Kurama before heading back to the guest room.  
  
Everyone was silent when she left. Hiei had given a simple "Hn." and Kuwabara was speechless. Genkai gave a small smirk as both the boys blushed from the gesture of thanks the young woman had given them. No one spoke for several minutes. Then, Genkai cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn to her. She had to hide another smirk as Yusuke and Kurama both scratched their heads and avoided everyone's gaze. "Well. Now that the young lady is back, I suggest we treat her with respect as a house guest and not bother her too much on her identity." Yusuke looked up, pissed again. "NO WAY! I'm not gonna sit on my ass and wait for her to decide when she's gonna tell me her stupid name and what her connection is with the Black Nahga!" Genkai rolled her eyes and replied "If you will let me finish, dimwit, I was going to say that although we should respect her personal information, we should try to give her a little nudge. And I think I might have a solution."  
  
Michiru ran a scarred hand through her greasy hair and sighed. She felt like she was being held hostage here. She then shook her head, brushing away the idea. 'Of course I'm not a hostage! These people obviously need the information I have about the Black Nahga, and I haven't been doing much to help...' she paused and felt her neck scar again, gently running her fingertips over it. 'But I should at least thank them. After all, they seem to care about me and they did save my life.' The young woman brought a finger to her lips before whispering "At least...for now..." She then averted her gaze to the full-body mirror that stood next to her, quietly observing her reflection. 'My. I guess...I have changed these past two years...And not for the better, either, I'm afraid.'  
  
The sound of the fusama sliding open made her jump slightly. She turned around to see Genkai who smiled. Michiru blushed slightly, then bowed and said, "I-I'm sorry...I've been so much trouble. P-" "You haven't been any trouble, my dear. I would feel the same as you if I were stuck in a house full of strangers. I wouldn't want to reveal my name either." Michiru looked up abruptly, then replied "Oh, no no no no! It's not that I don't trust you. I just..." she raised her gaze to Genkai's level and smiled gently. "I'm just concerned about my family...and the well being of you and the other kind boys who rescued me." Surprisingly, Genkai laughed, causing Michiru to tilt her head in question. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that...you saying 'kind boys' makes me want to show you what moronic hotheads they can be when you've known them as long as I have."  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "My. What a...interesting...view you have on them." she smiled while sweat-dropping. Genkai laughed again. "Oh, never mind that. Come, you must want to clean up after today, right?" Michiru smiled, eyes shut and nodded eagerly. Genkai smiled. 'She's still the same adorable child I remember...' "Alright then. Follow me. I'll show you to the bathroom." Spirits high, Michiru practically skipped out of the guest room, unaware that someone very far away was watching her every move...  
  
Phew. Chapter ten is now done. I swear, I have been a slow writer lately. Also considering I have had projects due in almost every class. Boy, being a sophomore sucks. X Anyway, what do you think of Michiru? Seems like a sweet gal to me. And how does Genkai know her? Let's just say it has something to do with her past...other than that, I ain't saying nothing. =P 


	11. Evil schemes

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.11.  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru,  
Shadow Dark, her sister, Freya, Jugo, and Lenos "UNACCEPTABLE!! COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!!" A harsh voice screamed through a dark room. The group around shifted nervously. A grunt and then a scream could be heard as a youkai fell to the floor, his body smoldering. Two red eyes appeared from the front of the room, furious. "YOU DARE TO COME BACK HERE AFTER YOU HAVE FAILED?! YOUR PRESENCE HERE IS AN INSULT TO ME!!" The youkai shakily sat up and replied in a small voice, "I-I'm sorry, lord Lenos. It won't happen again, I promise." The eyes narrowed, causing Jugo to gulp. He knew Lenos would kill him if he said the wrong thing. "I CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU TO KILL TWO STUPID BRATS!!" Jugo cast his eyes down. "B- Begging your pardon, my Lord, but as y-you witnessed, those boys w-weren't ordinary ningens."  
  
A huge blast of black energy sent him back several yards. The other youkai slowly backed away. They didn't want to have to face the wrath of their leader, otherwise it could mean their lives. Jugo groaned as he struggled to sit up. Lenos came forward, his form still hidden in darkness. "AND SO WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T NORMAL?! THEY WERE STILL WEAK COMPARED TO US!!" Jugo bowed, the palm of his hands and forehead touching the cold stone beneath him. "F-forgive me, lord Lenos, but two more ningens showed up as well." The red eyes widened and the other youkai murmured among themselves. The form of Lenos suddenly grabbed Jugo roughly by the collar, dark red & rotting flesh showing on his hands for a moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TWO MORE NINGENS?!" Lenos violently shook Jugo, causing his words to be stammered. "T-There w-w-were two m-more o-of t-t-them my lord. B-both h-h- had the outward a-appearance of h-humans, b-b-but they w-were b-b-both d- demons..." he then gasped for breath and Lenos dropped him, turning around. "SO, THEY HAVE DEMON TEAMMATES, DO THEY? HEHEHEHEH. THIS MIGHT BE EASIER THAN I THOUGHT."  
  
The youkai leader swiftly turned around and thrust out a rotted hand into a small line of light. "GO, MY MINIONS! BRING THE WENCH BACK HERE ALIVE!! I WANT HER TO WATCH HER LITTLE FAMILY DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" he then laughed maniacally, causing all the other youkai to laugh as well. From a small youkai in the back, a growl erupted from her throat. Abruptly, Lenos stopped laughing and focused his blood red eyes on the female youkai and snarled "YOU SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, RARUNA!" The others turned to look as the succubus slowly leaned forward from her position against the wall, and walked towards Lenos through the thin line of light.  
  
Any person would have said Raruna looked like an ordinary but extremely sexy woman. Her figure was slender, her breasts well developed and her smoky quartz hair trailing loosely behind her, a ribbon keeping part of it together. Her incredibly red lips smirked, showing white, sharp teeth. Her golden eyes showed amusement as she approached Lenos, most demons looking at her rear end, which swung too and fro in a sexy fashion. Her thigh high dress slits gave a quiet swish as she sat herself on Lenos chair arm, causing him to growl at her informal performance. This only made her smirk more and began to flex her black claws by cracking her hands. When she spoke, her voice sounded like a low bell. "I, actually have an idea on how to make that bitch suffer, and at the same time, get us what we want."  
  
Again the youkai murmured, taking Jugo off of the attention for the moment. "SILENCE!!!" Lenos roared, causing everything to go quiet. He then turned back to Raruna, who was mouthing simple incantations to make the dried blood around her mouth dissapear. "WHAT IS IT YOU HAD IN MIND, RARUNA?" She turned her amber gaze to him and grinned, exposing her sharp teeth. "I'll tell you. But on one condition." Leno's red eyes narrowed as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. He drew back slowly, as she smiled a fanged grin while rubbing a sore spot on her crossed legs. "VERY WELL." Lenos said and turned to the other youkai who wore questioning looks on their faces. Lenos stood up, and Raruna did as well, her black heels clicking on the floor.  
  
"LISTEN, MY FOLLOWERS. ONCE I AM DEAD, WHICH WILL BE FAR FROM NOW, MIND YOU, RARUNA WILL TAKE MY PLACE." The youkai gasped and began talking all at once. "QUIET!!!" Lenos roared once again and turned to Raruna, who had an evil glint in her topaz eyes. "NOW, RARUNA. TELL ME WHAT YOUR IDEA IS." Raruna smiled wickedly then moved beside him. "Well, sir..."  
  
HOLY CRAP I'M DONE!! YAHOO! Oh boy, was that a long chapter! Anyway, I thought I would do a chapter with the bad guys, so here it is, haha. I bet you're dying to know what Raruna's devious plan is huh? Oh, well. You'll have to wait and see, hehe. Thank you to you all who sent in your reviews. You've all been very kind and I want to say thank you! Well, I have to go to bed now, so goodnight! 


	12. An unexpected visitor

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.12. An unexpected visitor disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Jugo,  
Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, her sister, and Freya  
  
Michiru sighed in peace as she gently scrubbed the dirt & other grime away with a rag while on footstool. She rung out the cloth dipped it in more hot water and continued washing her beaten and dirty body. 'These people...they have been so kind to me...but...' she paused for a moment, closing her eyes. 'I must warn them! I'll never be able to forgive myself if I didn't.' Michiru took a moment and looked at her hands. They had become calloused over the years, and hinted of scars. In fact, bruises and scars covered many areas of her body.  
  
Without warning, Michiru felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She buried her head in her hands, trying hard not to cry. But it proved to be fruitless as she began to sob, her tears changing into feathers once they left her face. 'Why...why? Why must I be tortured every single day by the simple thought of my family's death?' she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but the tears continued to come. Shakily, she covered her mouth, trying to stifle her continuous sobbing and sniffling.  
  
Michiru shut her eyes tight, trying to halt the flow of her crying. Her heart was pounding, as if just coming out of a frightening experience and her breath became more rapid. 'Freya...please...help me...' the young woman thought in her mind. Shivering, she clasped her hands together to keep from shaking and bent over slightly, her head touching her hands in a prayer like gesture. 'I feel...so...alone now. Please...give me...strength...' she silently begged, her hair hanging down limply by her face.  
  
She sat there for a moment, trying to regain peace, when a sudden feeling of calmness washed over her like a small wave. Michiru felt her heartbeat return to it's normal pace and her breath slowed as well. Michiru ran a still slightly shaky hand through her chestnut hair, and then crawled over to the large underground bathtub. She looked carefully at her reflection, and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. When she opened them, what she saw made her gasp and jump back.  
  
There, in the water's reflection shone an image of her sister. Michiru crawled forward cautiously, and looked back at her sibling's reflection. She was just as Michiru remembered, long red hair and long ears. Her green eyes spoke of mischief and she smiled when Michiru looked at her. "Freya." Michiru whispered in a shaky voice. Freya looked at her, still smiling.  
  
The young woman brought a hand close to her face, trying to determine if she was becoming ill. 'Normal temperature.' She thought to herself. Michiru caught a glimpse of Freya rolling her eyes and supposedly sighing. Michiru turned her gaze back to her sister, eyes beginning to tear up again. "It IS you...oh Freya, I...I've missed you so much!!" she sobbed, grasping the sides of her arms. She looked down at Freya who had a look that said 'Don't worry about me'. She winked, causing Michiru to chuckle through her weeping. "Still the same mischievous sister you were back then, huh?" Michiru said. The image nodded, causing Michiru to laugh a little. "I...I really do miss you...Freya." She whispered, wiping away a tear. Freya smiled again.  
  
However, before Michiru could finish, a single tear that had been sliding down her cheek suddenly dripped into the water, causing the image of Freya to vanish. "No!! Freya! Please don't leave!" Michiru said, scrambling towards the edge. She leaned over, looking for any trace of her sister. None. The girl leaned back and rubbed her eyes more before standing up and heading back towards the stool.  
  
'Freya...why did you come?' she thought as she started to wash her hair. 'You came...to tell me something. I know it...' She scrubbed vigorously, pondering on the visitation of her sibling. 'But why...' As she looked up, she froze. There, on a mirror opposite from where she was had a word written on it. Michiru quickly dumped water over her head and scooted over to examine it. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
Beware. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Whoo. Whadda chapter. I'm not too happy with this one though. I guess it's just too short. I dunno. But, send in your reviews and tell me what you think! So, Michy got a visit from a dead family member. Scary. Kids, don't try this at home! XD 


	13. Photo optics

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses (man, I'm getting tired of writing the  
title)  
Ch.13. Photo optics disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, her sister, and Lulu (I'm getting sick of writing this part too X_X)  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai all sat around the chabudai table, quietly discussing the day's events. Yusuke was griping about not getting any information from the woman, Hiei was silent (A/N: This shouldn't surprise anyone), Kuwabara dreamed of Yukina instead of paying attention, Kurama quietly sipped on some tea while Genkai poured more into silver lined porcelain cups. "DAMMIT, WHO THE HELL IS THIS CHICK?! WHY WON'T SHE TELL US HER NAME?!" Yusuke hollered, making Hiei roll his eyes and Genkai sigh irritably. "Yukina." Kuwabara murmured his eyes in a dreamy state. He was suddenly hit on the head by Yusuke who yelled "STOP THINKING ABOUT HER DUMB-ASS AND START THINKING WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO WITH THE BROAD!!"  
  
Genkai sighed again, then stood up and headed towards the bathroom to talk to the girl. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, GRANNY?! YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, DON'T YOU?! C'MON FESS UP!!! YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS, DON'T YOU?!" he hollered, while holding Kuwabara in a headlock. Genkai stopped, then turned around slowly and glared at the two boys who were facing off and growled, "Shouldn't you be out looking for the Black Nahga or the talisman?" Kurama's face then lit up. "Oh! I just thought of something!" Everyone looked at him expectantly. "We should call Botan! She might be able to get the girl to give a little information..." The others exchanged glances, and then agreed. "Alright. Have the ferrywoman come, but I will try to see if I can try to talk to our guest." Genkai called as she continued to walk away.  
  
As Kuwabara tried to tackle Yusuke, who was trying to reach Botan through the communicator, Hiei's ruby eyes swiveled to Kurama, who looked deep in thought. Hiei then took this opportunity to leave the table, but Kurama looked up at him. "Hiei. Where are you going?" The koorime was silent for a moment, then answered, "To get some answers from the old bag and that timid wench." Kurama was also silent, then replied "Hiei. Please don't be too harsh on the girl. She's been through a lot. It's obvious she has ties with the Black Nahga, but-" "Which is what I'm going to find out from her." Hiei growled and walked away. Kurama sighed, and put down his tea, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to bicker.  
  
Michiru sat on the porch, enjoying the breeze blowing through her hair and listening to the quietness of the surrounding trees. As her hand went to smooth out the kimono, an approaching spirit caught her attention, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she swept some hair away from her face and said quietly "Why don't come and join me? I don't mind the company." The person behind her stepped forward and stood beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, Michiru could see it was the young black haired man from earlier. He said nothing, so she decided to remain quiet and simply enjoy the scenery.  
  
Hiei looked down at the woman, observing her. She seemed to enjoy the woods, for she smiled and stretched slightly, then whistled. What he saw next startled him. The birds that had been chirping annoyingly in the trees flew down at her whistle and perched themselves on her fingers and arm. Hiei watched in amazement as the woman laughed and stroked every bird. "You wouldn't happen to have any birdseed with you, would you?" she looked up at him questioningly. Too awed to answer, Hiei merely shook his head. Her mouth turned into a frown for a moment, but she smiled again. "Well, thank you anyway." She turned away for a second, but then turned back and said "Here. You try." Before Hiei could protest, the girl had nudged a few birds onto his arm with some coaxing. The fire-ice demon looked at the woman in disgust, which only caused her to laugh. "Oh, don't worry so much! It's not like they'll bite!" She stood up and laughed again as a few more birds that were on her shoulders flocked Hiei. (A/N: I'm sure you can imagine this to be a funny picture. Hiei looking extremely annoyed with birds all over him! XD)  
  
Michiru tried to hold back a chuckle as many of the birds hopped around on his body, chirping and fluttering, while Hiei looked as though he was going to grab every single one and chuck it outside. Unfortunately, Michiru couldn't help herself and began to giggle. "Heehee. It seems my friends have taken a liking to you" Hiei, being too pissed to speak, just shot her a nasty glare. Michiru looked sweetly at him, while covering her mouth with the palm of her hand to keep herself from laughing.  
  
A sudden "OH MY GOD..." was heard, causing both to swivel around. In a split second, a flash went off, causing the birds to fly away. There stood the three other guys, Yusuke holding a flash camera and grinning. "Whaddya think Kuwabara? Jin & the others just might want to have a look-see at this baby." he laughed, holding up the camera. Kuwabara wore a big grin on his face, and Kurama was trying his best to keep from laughing, as well as Michiru. Hiei felt his face turn bright red. 'Damn ningen girl!!' he thought angrily to himself. 'How did that wench manage to do this to me?!' His hand went to his katana as the girl walked across the room to where the others were standing to admire the photo. Yusuke looked up and smirked before saying "Hey Hiei, check it out! You actually look pretty good!" This in turn, caused all the others to laugh. Kuwabara had his arms crossed over his chest laughing, Yusuke banged the wooden floor with tears in his eyes, and Michiru & Kurama both leaned on each other for support.  
  
Hiei un-sheathed his katana as the fools continued to laugh, saying things like "Wait til the girls get a load of this!" and "Perfect blackmail material!". He finally took the opportunity to speak as everyone recovered and tried to regain their composure. "If any of you pass that picture around, I WILL NOT hesitate to kill anybody!" he growled, and pointed the blade in their direction. Michiru had a look of shock on her face, but Yusuke just clapped her shoulder and said "Haha! Good job kid! Because of you, we now have the perfect blackmail! Besides something else of course!" He laughed. Hiei felt his grip around the hilt tighten. 'Why are they bringing 'her' up?! Bastards!' Michiru chuckled a little and then sighed. She walked back towards Hiei and smiled, which made him glare that much more. The young woman clasped her hands behind her back shyly and replied "Hee. I'm sorry. I'll make sure that that photo is kept secret." Hiei's ruby eyes turned to the others who were still recovering from the oh-so- funny entertainment that he had brought them and quick as lightning, ran towards Yusuke in super speed and snatched the photo out of his hands. "HEY!" Yusuke shouted, turning to Hiei, who had a smirk of victory on his face, and then crumpled the picture. "Hey, Mr. No-sense-of-humor, I want my photo back!" Hiei smirked again and then replied "Hn, I don't think so." With that, he sped out of the room. Yusuke and the others exchanged disappointed glances, followed by more laughing.  
  
With that scenario finished, all three boys sat across from the girl after much wiping of eyes and throat clearing. Michiru wrung her hands in nervousness. 'No more time. I HAVE to tell them...' she thought and looked up at them. But, before she could say anything, Yusuke spoke first. "So, are you gonna tell us your name?" The girl looked a little surprised, but then smiled and replied, "Yes." Yusuke and Kuwabara whooped and Kurama smiled. Michiru caught his eye before continuing on and blushed slightly. "But on one condition..." she spoke. The two boys stopped their celebration immediately and the redhead raised an eyebrow. "What's the condition?" he questioned. Michiru gripped the lap of her kimono tightly, then looked up. Her eyes were shining almost a lavender color rather than their usual teal. She then replied, "Promise me...that once you learn my name...please...leave Japan." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Woot! Whadda long chapter! Haha! Hiei had birds all over him! I guess he's lucky he didn't get pooped on huh? XD Anyway, yeah I know, that chapter was really corny. Although, admit it; you thought it was funny. I have no idea where the photo idea came from, but I think I thought of it because I dropped my mom's photo memory card while I was typing. Ah, who knows? It's funny, that's what counts. Corny, but amusing. I haven't been able to write in a while, considering school, homework, that whole bit. Anywhos, I'll try and update as much as possible. Ja ne! 


	14. Green wind & mirrors

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.14. Green light & mirrors  
disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except  
Michiru, Freya, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, her sister, and Lulu  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Yusuke hollered, causing Michiru to flinch from the loudness. She then looked up timidly and replied quietly "I...I s-said t- that...you need t-to leave...J-Japan". Yusuke blinked, then stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs while pulling on his black hair "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I'M MISSING HERE!!" he was then bopped on the head by Genkai, who barked "What YOU are missing is the ability to be CALM. Now stop shouting like a banshee and sit down. You're giving me and probably the girl a headache, so just sit back down and shut up." Kuwabara snickered at Yusuke, who in turn, just flipped Kuwabara off.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had kept his crimson eyes locked on the woman's teal ones the whole time. 'Her eyes. They changed color...' he thought to himself. Kurama, on the other hand, waited politely while resting his chin in his hand. When Michiru's eyes ran across him, he smiled encouragingly, which made her blush deeply and look down. Genkai sighed in irritance as Yusuke and Kazuma continued to fight. However, their bickering was interrupted when Michiru accidentally sneezed. "Excuse me..." she said with a giggle and sniffed. All of them looked at each other with odd expressions. Genkai handed her a tissue, which she took, along with a "thank you".  
  
Once finished, Michiru looked back up at her audience, all different colored eyes on her. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. She opened her eyes and felt herself grow serious. "What...what I meant when I said 'Leave Japan' earlier, was...you should leave here as soon as possible." Michiru then looked up, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. The others exchanged glances, then looked back at her. Genkai was the first to speak. "And why do we need to leave Japan?" Yusuke snorted. "Are you SERIOUS grandma?! It's really obvious that-" "Yusuke, shut up. I want to hear what she has to say not you." Genkai replied without taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. Michiru looked down again. "I say this...because...if you don't leave...you all...will...will surely die!" she choked out and stifled a sob. Again, the others exchanged glances, only shocked. Not from what she told them, but her reaction. Why would she cry?  
  
"I figured as much." Genkai spoke again and looked at the others out of the corner of her eye. Hiei looked like he had no interest, Kurama looked as though he wanted to comfort the young woman but couldn't, Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at each other then back at the girl every few seconds. Genkai sighed. "Will you at least tell us your name?" Kurama asked gently, before the old woman could say anything else. Michiru looked up, wiping her tears away before they changed into the feathers. She had to seem as normal as possible...  
  
"I will, but you must all PROMISE me that you will leave Japan..." she said, trying to steady her voice. "NO WAY!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both shouted at the same time, jumping up. Genkai yanked them both back down, followed by a loud thud and a string of colorful...words from both the guys. Michiru blinked, then pulled a strand of hair nervously. Genkai then turned around, with a roll of tape, which she had used, on the guy's mouths. Kurama and Hiei exchanged humored glances. While Yusuke and Kuwabara struggled to pull the duct tape off, Michiru continued. "I...*sigh*...As you know...I am involved with the Black Nahga. But not by choice of course!" she added hastily. Everyone nodded. "I...can't ask for help. From anyone...for that matter..." she said, keeping her gaze down.  
  
Kurama stared at the woman. 'Poor thing. She seems so frightened...' he thought. But he continued to listen, Yusuke and Kuwabara struggled with the tape at the same time. "I wanted to thank you...for saving my life..." Michiru said and finally looked up. Kurama took this time to speak. "We wouldn't leave you with those demons-" When he said this, it caused her to flinch. "Oh, sorry." She looked back at him for once, eyes shimmering, and shook her head. "No. Don't be. I just...have a reaction every time I hear...that word..." she trailed off, and looked back down. Hiei snorted. "So, if you're afraid of the word 'demons'," she flinched. "Then how are you going to deal with them when they come back for you?!" She clasped her hands together. "I..." The others looked at her expectantly. She then glanced up, eyes more serious "I WILL...find a way." Genkai smiled and took her hands. Michiru looked up surprisingly. "I have no doubt that you will. But, we are here to help you, don't forget that." The brunette looked down again. "I know...and I thank you...but..." she paused, her voice choking. Kurama raised an eyebrow, as everyone else exchanged puzzled glances.Michiru looked back up, her eyes full of tears again. "Please...I'm begging you...leave here...save yourselves..." she then began to cry, while Genkai comforted her. Finally, Yusuke and Kuwabara were able to yank the tape off their faces followed by a few more strings of curses. Yusuke wanted to hit the old lady, but stopped when he saw that Genkai was hugging the poor girl and stroking her hair with motherly love. Yusuke sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"It's alright. Calm down." Genkai soothed the weeping girl. She was still sniffing, but seemed more recovered. Meanwhile, Kurama had gotten up and retrieved a box of tissues. He then came back and handed them to Michiru. She looked up gratefully. "Thank you." She nodded, and wiped her eyes. Genkai and the other waited patiently until she was calmed down, then urged her on. "If you all leave Japan...then...you can save your own lives..." she continued. "Now that you have aided me, and the Black Nahga have seen you, they will surely come looking for you. And...as you know, not all of them are human." The others nodded in unison. Michiru brushed her hand through a thick strand of hair nervously. "Lenos is the leader of the group...and a powerful...youkai..." she added, with a bit difficulty. "He has probably ordered his minions by now to go out and look for you. If they find you..." she trailed off. "They'll kill us, right?" Yusuke said. She nodded, eyes downcast. No one spoke.  
  
However, the woman continued. "But...there's more. They won't just go after you...they'll go after your families as well!" she looked up, her hands clutching her kimono. Everyone looked at each other then back at Michiru. Unconsciously, she delicately touched the scar on her neck. Kuwabara then spoke up "Wait a minute. How are they gonna even know who we are or where we live and-" "I told you. They are not human, and belong to an organization of criminals scattered throughout Japan. They can absorb information out of people. They probably already have your information..." she looked down, her hair hanging by her face. Yusuke then freaked out. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN THEY COULD COME FOR MY MOM ANYTIME?!" the woman nodded. "OH THIS IS TOO PERFECT!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN THEY'RE GONNA COME?! HOW AM I EVEN GONNA KNOW IF THOSE ASS-HOLES HAVE KILLED HER ALREADY?!" he shouted. "Because I would have told you, Yusuke" a voice sounded from the door. Everyone looked over to see...Botan! "Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. Yusuke rolled his eyes. Michiru looked at the bouncy blue-haired woman with polite curiosity. As if finally noticing her, Botan sat down with a thump and shook the brunette's hand vigorously. "Hello there! I'm Botan, the guide to the River Styx of the Underworld! Nice to meet you...uh..." she paused. Michiru blushed slightly. "I...um...haven't told anyone my name yet." Botan looked at the others. "Huh? Why is that?" Hiei rolled his eyes. "She wants us to leave Japan once she's told us."  
  
While the discussion jumped back and forth, Michiru looked around, trying to avoid everyone's questioning stares. Her teal eyes then fell on a mirror on a side table next to her. She almost jumped up and padded towards it. Everyone stopped talking and turned their head in her direction. Genkai's eyes narrowed. "This mirror..." Michiru said quietly while holding it in her hands. The frame was of ivory and had a design of vines and small budded flowers around the rim. Michiru spun around quickly, her eyes locked unto the reflective surface. "Where...did...you get...this?" she asked Genkai in a shaky voice. The old woman was silent as Michiru continued to stare at it and ran a hand gently over the frame. "This...used to belong to...my mother..." she almost whispered. She finally looked up and everyone gasped. Her eyes had gone from teal to completely lavender! A sign then appeared on her forehead. It shone a bright green, revealing its marks. "I knew it." Genkai spoke. Everyone else looked at her then back at the symbol on the girl's forehead. It was marked in kanji as 'wind'. "Oh my..." Botan said.  
  
Suddenly, the woman flew up in the air, floating horizontally while the symbol on her forehead flashed. Everyone covered their eyes as a green glow surrounded her body. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yusuke yelled above the roar of the wind. "SHE HAS AWAKENED!" Genkai answered, and prepared herself for whatever lied in store next. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Oh my! This chapter took me, like forever to write! Sheez! I mean, I knew what I wanted to do, but holy jebus, this was driving me crazy! Oh no...! I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!! (runs around in a circle, panicking) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! Somebody help meheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! 


	15. Split personality?

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.15. Split personality?  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Lulu, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Raiden, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
The group continued to watch the woman's body float in the air, wind gusts roaring around her and a beam of light shining from her forehead. Genkai stared at the girl, face emotionless. Yusuke was looking up and swearing every few seconds, his curses barely heard above the howl of the wind. Kuwabara was looking also, except completely dumbfounded, and Kurama looked about ready to catch the woman if she fell. Hiei, however, kept his hand on the sheath of his katana.  
  
Suddenly, the beam stopped as well as the wind. Although the young woman still floated, she slowly began to descend to the floor. However, before anyone could make a move, the girl slowly turned upright, feet floating a few inches off the ground. Everyone gasped when they saw her. Her hair had changed from brown to deep red, and her eyes luminated bright green. But what made them all stare was the difference in length of the girl's ears. Instead of normal size, they had extended much farther.  
  
Abruptly, the woman slowly lowered to the floor until her feet were flat on the surface. Everyone stepped back unconsciously as the shining figure slowly raised her head, crimson hair billowing around her body. In fact, her hair had grown incredibly longer, to the point where it was barely above the floor and a wind still flowed around her, except much less intense than before. Although everyone was shocked, Genkai remained calm and slowly proceeded towards the shimmering figure.  
  
The woman continued to stand and made no move, other than her eyes opening and closing every few moments. Genkai then spoke. "Hello, Freya. You have grown since I last saw you." The figure slowly turned her gaze towards Genkai as if just noticing her, and replied in a quiet but powerful voice "It has been a long time...Genkai." Everyone's mouths dropped at that point. Even Hiei was a bit surprised. The wind around the one called Freya then diminished, but her hair still fluttered behind her, as if moved by an invisible gust. Genkai continued to step forward, until she almost within arm's reach of the woman. Freya continued to stare, unblinking.  
  
She then slowly bent down and picked up the mirror that Michiru had dropped earlier. For some reason, the glass wasn't broken or even cracked. She then smiled and ran a hand over the mirror lovingly. Genkai smiled as well. "So, Michiru recognized mom's old hunk of junk mirror..." Freya chuckled, then held it to her chest. "She always loved this old thing." Genkai nodded, then replied "I kept that for her, after that certain situation, many years back." Freya looked up, and then smiled. "Ah...yes. I still remember...that happened...so long ago...you... saved our home. And our lives. I thank you." Genkai waved her hand. "Oh, nonsense. All I did was get rid of some pesky demons that kept making hell for your village. Besides, I'm amazed you remember that from so many years ago. I know that time moves fast for your kind." Freya nodded.  
  
The woman then put the mirror down and said "Genkai. And you all as well." She looked in the direction of the others, who stood in stunned silence. "I thank you for what you have done. However, what my sister said was true. You need to find Lenos before he finds you or your families. If you don't...you all are done for." Finally, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore and went into hysterics. "WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?! WHADDYA MEAN 'YOUR SISTER' AND 'VILLAGE' AND ALL THIS CRAP?!?! SOMEONE CARE TO GIVE ME A NEWSFLASH HERE?!" Genkai rolled her eyes as Yusuke continued to shout, along with Kuwabara. Kurama blinked, as if trying to make sense of the bizarre scenario, whereas Hiei continued to stare with his cold crimson eyes. 'I knew that wasn't an ordinary ningen girl...' he growled in his mind.  
  
The one called Freya slowly looked around, then back at Genkai, who was trying to get Yusuke to shut up by methods of physical torture. When she spoke, everyone stopped, for her Spirit Energy seemed to have tripled since the girl had gone into a trance-like state. "You all should know...I am this girl's sister..." All the boys exchanged looks, except Genkai, who just stood in silence. Freya continued. "And I thank ye for looking out for her. My sister...she is very precious to me and takes roll in something much greater. A task has been given to her...one that will take all of her strength to succeed in. Her power...will determine...the future of the Earth. No...the entire universe. Only she will be able to conquer the dark era that is coming..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Holy peanuts, I've been lazy lately...sorry to all my readers that actually have the time to look for updated stuff, but I've been busy with school, school and school lately. Did I mention I was busy with school? Anyways, yeah sorry about the long wait. I'm not allowed on the comp during weekdays OOX Well, I'll try and get as much as possible done this weekend. Sorry about the hold-ups! Ja ne!


	16. Please protect my daughters

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.16. Please protect my daughters  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru,  
Freya, Lulu, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
Everyone was completely silent. Genkai closed her eyes, trying to piece together Freya's statement of Michiru's future. Freya was also silent, curious to see if Genkai or the others (although highly doubtful) could understand her vague description of her sister's role of the future of existence. The black haired and orange haired boys were duking it out the whole time, whereas the redhead and other black haired boy discussed things quietly among themselves, occasionally stealing glances at Freya. The blue haired woman stood blinking in slight confusion, then sat down, her mind recalling certain death papers for deceased spirits she had written many moons ago. Genkai stood; trying to remember what abilities Michiru had had when she had last seen her. Something then flickered in her memory.  
  
-flashback-  
  
A little girl with medium length pink hair and long ears was running towards a palace-like structure in an emerald forest. An older girl was farther ahead of her, her long bright red hair flowing in the wind as she ran from the smaller one laughing. Both ran around, dodging in between trees and shouting "Tag! You're it!" at different points.  
  
In the background, an older woman with lengthy black hair and chestnut eyes was speaking to a younger woman with pink and short wavy hair with normal sized ears. Genkai listened intently as the black haired female continued on with the matter at hand. "Please, Master Genkai. I ask of you to teach my girls how to defend themselves." Genkai stared into the brown eyes of the other, and replied, "I thought you weren't allowed..." "No, we're not. However, to teach my children how to defend themselves from attackers does not merit killing."  
  
The reikai master turned her gaze to the little girls playing amongst the trees and sighed slightly. The black haired woman bowed. "I know this is asking much, but when you defeated those youkai that kept showing up..." Genkai turned back to her. "Mara. It's not that I don't want to. It's just...the kind of training you speak of...can take many years to master." Mara lowered her head. "I...I know. And I am very grateful that you were able to get rid of the youkai that kept attacking our village, but when I saw you those powerful techniques, I couldn't help but wonder if you could teach them to my daughters. The other day, my youngest one, Kaoru, spoke of going into the world outside of Veldoon. I...didn't know what to say at the time, so I remained silent. But, if they decided to venture out of Veldoon, I want them to be able to defend themselves from any creature or person that might attack them."  
  
Genkai sighed again and ran a hand through her pink hair while continuing to watch the girls play. She felt herself smile slightly when one yelled at the other "Hey no fair Frey! That's cheating!" "Nuh-uh!" "Yes-huh!" Mara giggled. "Very sister-like, don't you think?" she asked, laughing. Genkai permitted herself a chuckle. "Hm. Indeed. But your youngest one...what's her name?" Mara looked at the pink haired child then back at Genkai. "Who? You mean Kaoru? What about her?" Genkai turned and looked the queen in the eyes. "She holds great Spirit Energy. I can it shine around her in a soft glow." Mara's eyes widened, then she quickly looked back at her youngest daughter, who was in the process of playing hide-and-seek. "You mean she...?!" Genkai nodded. "Normally, I don't see that in any of you, however..." she trailed off as Kaoru screamed, "Found ya!" and began to chase her sister from her hiding spot.  
  
Mara turned back to Genkai, eyes showing a bit of worry. "Does this mean she will have to leave us?" Genkai shook her head. "No. However, now that I have seen a glimpse of the power within her, then perhaps...I may able to train her to harness that power." The queen's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Then you'll do it? I can arrange for some sort of compensation if..." "No, that is not necessary. As for teaching your children...very well. They will start their training in 3 days, so prepare them. This will not be easy, mind you." Mara nodded. "Thank you, Genkai. By doing this, you are ensuring their survival."  
  
-flashback to present-  
  
Genkai turned back to look at Freya, who then looked back at her. The reikai master then spun on her heels, and hollered "ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU IDIOTS! PAY ATTENTION! NOW!!" Yusuke who had Kuwabara in a headlock, both stopped to look at the old woman. Kurama turned around after finishing with Hiei, whereas the koorime simply rolled his red eyes and prepared himself for the long speech the old bat was about to give. Botan stood up eagerly, obviously wanting a explanation for all the strange events of late. "What is it, grandma?!" Yusuke barked. Genkai shot him a dirty look then began. "As you all know, this girl is not an ordinary human." "WELL, THAT'S VERY OBVIOUS GRANNY, CONSIDERING IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I SEE A PERSON GLOWING GREEN AND WITH LONG EARS!" Yusuke hollered. Genkai then turned and whispered something to Freya, who said "Are you sure?" The old woman nodded, and then held out her hand and clenched it for a moment. During his hollering, Yusuke's voice suddenly gave out. He at first looked shocked and rubbed his throat, trying to get the sound back. However, that didn't prove to be enough, and he turned to Freya and almost charged at her, had it not been for Kuwabara and Kurama holding him back. Although Genkai did not hear anything come out of Yusuke's mouth, she could tell most of the silent words were curses. She saw Hiei smirk in the back, whereas Botan just rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Genkai then turned to Freya and said "You have to teach me how to do that." Freya laughed, which caused Yusuke to try even more to jump on her and wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze.  
  
After Freya stopped laughing, she turned to Yusuke. "I am really sorry. I apologize for closing your voice, but I need to explain some things without interruption, as my time is now becoming short." Yusuke balled his fists, then relaxed slightly, but Kuwabara and Kurama still held him back, just in case. Hiei, however, was getting high priced amusement throughout the whole thing and just continued to smirk. 'What bakas...' he thought. Freya then turned to and eyed him with sternness. //Genkai is not a fool. She is a very wise woman and saved our village. Do not speak of her that way!// Hiei's eyes narrowed. //And who are you to say what I can think, wench?! Just who and what the hell are you anyway?!// Freya stopped and instead of responding, simply turned back to her front audience. "Please. All of you...listen carefully as to what I am about to tell you...for it will keep you all alive and my sister from getting herself killed as well. You must protect her...for she is the key to the salvation of this planet." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Hi everybody! (audience) Hi Dr. Nick! Haha. Sorry. Simpsons joke. Anyways, yeah I feel kinda dumb since I basically ended this chapter just like the last one. For all my readers, please be patient. Writing is not something that comes easily, as I'm sure many of you know. Anyways, off to chapter 17! (wah!) 


	17. No Explanation

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.17. No Explanation  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru,  
Freya, Mara, Lulu, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
Kurama continued to stare at the green shimmering figure that stood before him and everyone else. 'Who is this woman?' he thought, his eyes still locked on her. He opened his mouth to voice the thought, plus many more questions that had been running through his mind, but Genkai beat him to it. "Freya. Before you tell us, I just want you to know that I will look after her. I give you my word. I swear by my own life that I will protect your sister during her quest, whatever it may be." she then paused. "Botan..." Genkai started, which made Botan jump back to reality. "Y-yes?" "Please do not breathe the secrets of this girl's past. It is better that they be forgotten. And make sure your boss knows that the woman is essential to the Earth's future." she continued without turning around, eyes still gazing at Freya. Unconsciously, Botan nodded, which somehow Genkai sensed it and went on. Freya couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she noticed all the guys becoming more irritable by the minute. Especially Yusuke, who looked like steam would have blown out of his ears if given the chance.  
  
"And the boys will protect your sister as well. I give you my word." Freya smiled at the woman's kindness, whereas Hiei, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, snorted and replied "To what point did we decide that all of us have to watch her? I have better things to do than to stay and baby-sit some ningen woman who can't even hardly defend herself. I'm going to look for the damn talisman." "Oh my gosh, the talisman! I completely forgot! I have to update Koenma on that!" Botan said suddenly, and made her oar appear out of thin air and flew away into the sky. Fed up with the conversation, since it was going nowhere, he began to walk out of the room, but Freya suddenly grabbed onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Hiei then turned and growled "What do you think you're-" "Did you just say 'talisman'?!" she interrupted, her glowing eyes widened with shock. "Yes." he said frostily, and jerked his arm away. That was when Kuwabara spoke up. "Wait, you know about the Silver Oni Talisman?!" Freya looked in his direction and nodded. "Yes. After all, my sister is its protector." It was then everyone else's turn to look surprised. "WHAT?!" all the boys shouted in confusion. Even Genkai looked shocked. "Perhaps I should explain-" "You're damn right you need to explain!" Hiei barked. Freya's eyes narrowed, then she continued on. "You see, my sister-" however, before Freya could finish her sentence, the glow surrounding her body began to flicker. Everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things.  
  
Freya sighed, and then smiled. "I'm afraid...that my time is up for now..." she said quietly. A loud string of protests sounded through the room, causing Freya to wince slightly from the noise. "Ya can't just leave us hanging like this!" Kuwabara shouted. "Talk, you glittering pixie!!" Hiei hollered, causing Freya to snort and turn away. "Freya..." Genkai began. "I know that you want to keep your sister's origin a secret, and you're running out of time in her body, but don't you think it's a little unfair to leave the boys hanging like that?" The young woman turned around, her gaze respectful on Genkai. "I understand that you and other would naturally be upset, and I'm sorry. But, I don't have enough time to explain, I'm afraid. You see, as a ghost, I can only-" "Wait one cotton-picking minute!! You're a ghost?!?!" Kuwabara shouted again. A look of slight annoyance passed through the woman's face as she nodded. Hiei smirked. "Hn. And to think I gave the fool credit that he knew you were actually dead."  
  
Kuwabara turned around and stomped up to Hiei, his fists in a fighting pose next to his face. "You wanna say that again short stuff?!" he challenged. Hiei smirked. "Gladly." He started, but was cut off by Genkai's "Alright, enough! Settle your disputes later! Let's hear what Freya has to say, then you may duke it out later children!" she barked, then turned back towards Freya who mouthed a 'thank you' and continued on. "Yes, well, as a ghost, I can only control my sister's body for so long before I am exorcised. Or, at least, she regains control." She then turned towards Genkai and approached her until their foreheads could have touched, they were so close. "Genkai. I knew you would look after my sister, and I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done for both of us. And the village as well." Freya smiled, and then looked down. "But...even now, as I am dead, I am still asking things of you when I have nothing to give back in return..." she trailed off.  
  
Then, Genkai did a most unexpected thing. She reached up and gently pulled on the sides of the woman's face, bringing her eyes level with Freya's. Genkai stared deep into the glowing green eyes and replied, "Freya. It doesn't matter what you can or can't give me. I ask for nothing. I do these things for you because you're both like family to me." Freya looked up with a shocked expression, which caused Genkai to smile in amusement. "Freya. You and your sister are very precious to me. I swore to your mother that if anything serious ever happened, I would look after both of you. You and your sister are both very precious to me. I think of you both as my own daughters. Even if you or Mara hadn't asked me to watch out for her, I would have done so nonetheless. I love you both too much. Always remember that." Everyone was completely silent as Genkai pulled her hands away and stepped back.  
  
What happened next made everyone gasp except (A/N: yep, you guessed it) Genkai. All watched as a single tear down Freya's face then changed to a snowy white feather in mid-air. Freya looked up and smiled at Genkai. Not a sad smile, like Michiru's usual one, but a genuinely peaceful smile. The reikai master smiled back and took Freya's hands in hers. "Freya. Will you...tell me one last thing before you go?" The woman nodded, the shine around her body beginning to diminish. "Yes, what is it?" Genkai was silent for a moment, and then replied, "I don't ever remember you dying. How and when did that happen?" All of the guys then fell down at that point.  
  
Freya blinked a few times, and then chuckled. "Heh. Well, in truth, I was unfortunate enough to be under a very large boulder when it fell off a cliff." Genkai raised an eyebrow in question and all the guys sweat dropped. The young woman continued on. "My sister had originally been under it, but I pushed her out of the way at the last minute. So I was crushed instead of her!" she said, and laughed bitterly. Everyone exchanged nervous expressions, even Genkai. It seemed like several hours before anyone spoke again (although it was only a few moments). Kuwabara was the first to speak. "That sounds like a really sucky way to die..." Freya glanced at him, and then gave a slight snort that sounded like a 'hmph'. Genkai rolled her eyes, and then took the opportunity to ask Freya a final question before she returned to the Realm of Souls. "Freya. Why did you turn in your card of Life in place of hers with Death?" The spirit turned her gaze on the reikai master and replied, "Like I said earlier, she takes place in the plot of something much greater than her own life."  
  
The glow on the girl's body had almost dimmed out at that point, so she took the last few moments to try and complete her message. "Her power and eight others will determine destiny's salvation...or destruction." With that said, the green luminescence almost went out, but Yusuke started making motions toward his mouth. Thankfully, Freya noticed. "Oh. Sorry. Let me fix that." And with that, she took her hand and made an opening motion, and then the green light shimmered and went out.  
  
All that was left was a young woman with teal eyes instead of bright green, who was standing and blinking as was everyone else. Michiru sighed, and then started to fall forward. Fortunately, Kurama was quick enough and caught her. He then laid her down gently on the futon and looked at Genkai with an expression of puzzlement. "YES! I FINALLY HAVE MY VOICE BACK!" Yusuke shouted, but his mouth was quickly covered by Kuwabara, Genkai, and Kurama. Although too quiet to hear, right before Michiru passed out, she whispered "Freya..." Then her world went black as she fell into unconsciousness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- HOO-RAH!! I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS GOD-FORSAKEN CHAPTER!!! YES! YES! YES! I know, I have been EXTREMELY lazy lately, but I've also been EXTREMELY grounded, so it's not my fault I couldn't write. Reason for grounding? Bad grades. I got three Ds! It's not that I'm dumb or anything, I've just been slacking off, so know I'm paying for it. *sigh* Bad laziness! Bad! *bangs head with skillet* 


	18. A Child's Purity

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.18. A child's purity  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru,  
Freya, Mara, Lulu, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
Shido Osho's eyes snapped open, his silent meditation broken by a sudden ominous feeling. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to focus on the burning coals before him. 'Michiru...' Osho thought, his hand traveling to the prayer beads that laid on a small alter before him. 'Something is wrong...I sense a dark presence near our sacred shrine. But I cannot see clearly. What trouble threatens the tranquility of this place?' Osho questioned silently. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden knocking on the entrance door to the prayer room. "Enter" he said loudly. The door slid open, causing Osho to turn around quickly, in hopes of seeing Michiru, but instead, his eyes fell on the younger granddaughter, Lulu.  
  
Trying not to show the disappointment on his face, Osho simply smiled. "Why up so late Lulu? Is something wrong?" He questioned the seven year old. Lulu shook her head vigorously, her honey blond hair brushing against her face in the process. "Did you need something?" Osho asked her. "No. But..." the girl trailed off and looked down. Osho stood up, and knelt in front of the child, lifting her chin so her doe brown eyes stared into his.  
  
"Lulu...what is bothering you my child? Please, tell me what is wrong." Lulu cast her eyes down, but looked back up a moment later, Osho noticed her eyes looked glassy, as if she was on the verge of crying. "I...I'm worried about Michy." She said in a shaky voice. Osho felt himself smile slightly. Lulu had made up that name for her sister when she was three and had stuck with it from that point on. Although it might have been annoying to any other girl, Michiru happily took the name from the child.  
  
Osho prepared himself to give Lulu a positive convincing speech to keep her spirits up. He hated saying things he didn't solely believe himself, but his granddaughter was depressed and unhappy at Michiru's absence, so Osho had to say something, anything. He grasped Lulu's shoulders, causing her to look at him. "Lulu. You need'nt worry. I know Michiru will be home soon, as I have seen it in a vision. She will be home shortly, I promise." With that, the child's doe brown eyes lit up and she smiled slightly. Osho smiled back, and stroked his hand across his granddaughter's cheek. "Lulu, remember this; always have faith. Raiden has always protected our family, and always will. Keep your trust in him, and most importantly, in those you care for. So cheer up, alright?" The girl looked stunned for a moment, but smiled again.  
  
"Okay. I'll try my best." She said, and hugged Osho. Osho hugged her back, thankful that the child was naïve, but still strong-spirited nonetheless. Lulu then pulled back, and focused on the burning coals behind Osho. "Did the flames reveal anything else?" her eyes full of questioning. Osho sighed. 'Raiden...please forgive my tongue's falseness...' "Well, Lulu...I was able to see..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- I know, I suck. Well, sorry about the wait folks. Been grounded and under school raps, trying to find a job, etc, etc. Anyways, I've been on the comp for hours doing research and screwing around, so no more after-chapter mental notes for now. Ciao! 


	19. The Gentle Wind

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.19. The Gentle Wind  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Mara, Lulu, Osho, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
(that's a lot! ;)  
  
The night was quiet as Michiru sat out on the porch of Genkai's temple, stargazing. The moon had swollen to it's fullest, and the stars illuminated the night sky like small diamonds. The wind gently brushed her hair away from her face in small, thin strands while her breath came out in small clouds, for the air was chilly. She shivered slightly, and ran her hands up and down across her arms quickly. Suddenly, she felt something being draped over her shoulders and quickly looked up to see Kurama holding part of the blanket. He smiled and she smiled back and replied with a quiet "thank you..." He nodded, and sat down next to Michiru while she snuggled into the quilt. For a while, neither said nothing, but continued to look at the sparkling dots in the heavens. Kurama suddenly caught himself yawning, which Michiru noticed, causing her to giggle. Kurama smiled at her few moments of amusement.  
  
"Sounds like you should get some rest..." she spoke, barely above a whisper. Kurama blinked, and then replied, "Oh, I'll be fine. Just a little worn out from today". Michiru then turned her gaze on him, her face showing worry. "But, you really should rest. You fought Jugo today, and he is no easy adversary to defeat. Please, don't stay up and wear yourself out. I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy your company or anything, but-" However, she was cut off as he put a finger to her soft and pale lips, shushing her. She blinked in confusion, which caused him to smile again slightly. "I'll be fine..." he soothed, and drew his hand away. Michiru felt herself blush. That was the first time she had been touched so gently by a boy...  
  
However, she didn't have long to think about it, as something soft was suddenly placed in her hand, causing her to snap out of her dream-like fog. Michiru looked down to see a small, but fully bloomed red rose in her hand. She then looked back at Kurama, who smiled, causing her to blush deeply. "Do you like it?" he questioned. She nodded quickly, then, in barely above an audible whisper, said "thank you." Kurama almost wanted to laugh, since she seemed so shy and embarrassed. 'I wonder...how many people this girl has been around?' he thought. 'She seems to be very timid. Does she have any friends? Family? A lover?' the last question made him frown. What on Earth had made him think that? 'Besides,' he thought, 'its none of my business anyway...'. He also gave himself a mental slap. 'This girl is a complete mystery, and here I am thinking absurd thoughts such as whether or not she's with someone. What is wrong with me?'  
  
But, when he looked over at the young woman again, he saw why he had been thinking such things. Her eyes had become a beautiful dark blue in the night, her hands were thin and slender, and her hair was tied with her side locks hanging over her shoulders slightly before joining the other hair in the wrap, which trailed down her back in long and shiny strands. (A/N: For a better visual aid, think Kikyo's hair style from 'Inu-Yasha') Her thin bangs hid most of her forehead, and she peered shyly out from underneath long and thick eyelashes. Kurama could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when she looked straight into his emerald green eyes and smiled gently, her own eyes sparkling with beauty and mystery. He gulped, and was about to say something when he noticed her hand was bleeding. He shook himself out of his trance-like state and spoke. "Um...Miss?" she looked over at him with shy curiosity, which made him stammer a bit. "Y-your hand is bleeding. You might want to wrap it."  
  
Michiru looked down at her hand in response to his observation. Sure enough, her hand was trickling crimson liquid from tiny scratches made from the rose. With a pang, Michiru realized she must have clenched it too tightly when she felt the teenage boys' gaze on her. The thought of making herself bleed just because she wasn't very educated in the art of socialism and became embarrassed easily made her sigh. 'Darn. I guess I'll have to get up and wash it off.' For a moment, she had a fleeting thought that the boy had actually given the rose to her in hopes of making her bleed. However, the thought left just as soon as it came, and she silently scolded herself for having such a spiteful thought.  
  
Although nothing prepared her for what happened next. Just as Michiru was about to get up and go clean her wound, Kurama scooted closer to her and took the bleeding gently in one of his own, ripping a piece of his shirt with the other hand, and carefully wrapped her cuts. Michiru looked at him for a brief moment, then stared at her hand, wide-eyed. She suddenly felt tears come to her eyes and tried to stifle a sob. However, it proved to be fruitless, as she began to cry, her tears plopping onto her hands and his like wet jewels. Kurama was taken aback. 'What did I do wrong?!' he thought frantically. 'Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt her!' He began to withdraw his hand, but was even more surprised when she squeezed it lightly and looked up at him, her eyes glassy, but gratitude shining in them. Kurama felt his voice freeze for a moment. At the same time, Michiru remembered her tears and their peculiarity to the human eyes, so she quickly used an excess piece of cloth from her kimono to dry her tears.  
  
Kurama then realized for the first time, she was looking at him with all her will, and not simply shying away. He felt himself smile at the thought that she might finally be warming up to him. Although his hope faltered a little when she slowly withdrew her bandaged hand, but it remained as she continued to look at him, then replied quietly, "Thank you." He nodded, and was about to say something when she looked back down. Feeling a bit defeated, he sighed, but was surprised when she looked back up at him, her face showing guilt. "I...I'm sorry...if I'm not very talkative. I mean, all I have said is thank you, but that's it." Michiru focused her gaze on the cloth wrapped around her hand and then nervously brushed a thick strand of hair away from her face.  
  
The fox was surprised. He didn't think she wasn't very talkative. In fact, he recalled silencing her earlier when she had been trying to make conversation. He sighed again. 'I'm such an idiot...' he thought, and decided to try once more to converse with the girl. He took a deep breath. This girl seemed sensitive, so he knew to word what he said carefully. He then turned his gaze back on her and lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up, and he mentally prepared himself. "Um, no. I mean, I understand that it's not that you're talkative. I think you just enjoy being around people more than saying something. I mean, oh shoot..." However, before he screwed up even more, Michiru did a most unexpected thing. She put her soft finger to his lips and quieted him. He stared at her, not knowing what else to say or how to react.  
  
Michiru was also quiet for a moment, but then replied "I understand what you are saying. And, you are correct, I suppose. I guess I am not much of a talker, but more of a listener, or something of that sort..." she trailed off, then smiled. Kurama felt himself blush slightly. He then gave himself another mental slap. 'Why am I...so...entranced...with this girl?' he questioned silently. However, he didn't even need to think of an answer as the girl's lips met his. Kurama was in almost complete shock. She was...kissing him?! But why?  
  
Michiru softly pressed against his lips, trying her best to enjoy the most gentle moment of her entire life. At first, she felt no pressure back on her own lips, and was about to pull away, thinking she had made a serious mistake, when she felt a hand stroke the side of her cheek softly. Michiru then slowly placed her hand on top of the one on her cheek, and almost giggled when she felt him nuzzle her hand. She then ran her fingers through his fiery hair while he wrapped an arm around her back.  
  
Kurama was almost inclined to sneak into her mouth, but it was amazing that she was doing this, so he decided he would ask her permission first. However, before he could do so, she drew away slowly, also withdrawing her hand from his crimson hair. He looked into her eyes, his questioning, followed by the girl slowly standing up. He let go of her back, but still kept his eyes locked on her, while she looked down in embarrassment for her bold move. 'Why...why did I do that? I don't understand. I...don't know if he's the one for me or not, but...how could I be so STUPID?!' she almost screamed. Kurama saw the girl clench her fists and instinctively knew she was thinking the same thing as him. Why.  
  
Resisting the urge to sprint away, Michiru looked down, more tears beginning to form in her eyes. She then leaned down close to him and whispered "I'm so sorry..." and then gave him a quick kiss this time, and walked back inside feeling almost miserable. 'I'm so stupid...' she thought, and a tear slid down her cheek, turning into a feather into mid-air. But she didn't care. She was tired; tired of hiding things, tired of death, tired of living in fear, and just tired in her soul. 'Raiden...please forgive me...' she thought, more tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Just as she neared the door to the guest room, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a fiecer kiss than before. She barely managed to choke back a sob, and kissed with a passion she never knew existed within her heart. A hand went through her hair and combed through it slowly while she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed back with all her soul. Kurama suddenly felt...warm. He cracked an eye and almost gasped at what he saw. The girl's hair...it had a pink tint to it! Her aura was glowing...multicolored. A gentle breeze then whipped through, stirring their hair, causing Kurama to hug the young woman back, as if afraid she would blow away with the wind, like a beautiful and gentle dream.  
  
However, before he could kiss any further, he felt the girl slump in his arms. Alarmed, he looked down and looked to see if she was breathing. Surprisingly, she was fine. Her chest rose and fell, and her eyes were shut. A small and gentle smile was still on her face though. Although she was sound asleep, Kurama could have sworn he heard her whisper "thank you...". With a content sigh, he tucked his arms under her knees and around her shoulders and carried her to the futon and laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket.  
  
However, before he left, Kurama leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before shutting the door quietly. Little did he know, a pair of old eyes was watching, and smiling as well at the tenderness that had been displayed between the two that night. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Awwww. This chapter I wrote straight from my heart & soul. Please enjoy. 


	20. Gratitude

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.20. Gratitude  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Mara, Lulu, Osho, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
The next morning, an enticing aroma filled the house, making all the guys arise from sleep and curiously follow the scent to the kitchen. (A/N: Surprisingly, Kurama was there first, instead of Yusuke and/or Kuwabara.) Kurama slid open the fusama and blinked in shock at the scene before him. The chabudai table was completely covered with food, leaving only enough room for the plates. He then proceeded towards the kitchen where he heard someone bustling about (A/N: Try and guess who it is). The redhead then looked in to see the woman from yesterday/last night chopping up a pickle and humming to herself. Surprisingly, even after all the cooking, the kitchen still seemed clean.  
  
At that point, Kurama coughed, making the woman quickly turn around and smile sweetly when she saw who it was. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" (A/N: Good morning) Michiru greeted cheerfully. Kurama only was able to manage a nod, considering he was still shocked from the amount of food she had prepared. Finally, he managed to say "Did...you make all that?" At that point, he wanted to smack himself for such a rhetorical question. But, instead, the girl smiled again and nodded. "Yes. I thought you all might be hungry...but I don't know if you all eat breakfast or not..." her face then began to fall. Kurama acted quickly. "Oh, its not that! I just don't understand...why do this for us?"  
  
Michiru looked at him shyly under a few strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail and replied, "Because...all of you have been so kind to me. You have protected me from the Black Nahga, healed my wounds, and gave me a place to stay. I should do something helpful to you in return. I mean, I know cooking isn't that much, but..." "Oh, no, no! I...I'm grateful...and shocked...that you did all of this for us. I mean, it's not like we did that much. It was mostly Genkai." Kurama replied and tried his best to smile. Michiru looked at him with soft eyes and answered, "You saved my life. That is important to me. And you're helping me by trying to keep me safe from harm." She then walked forward and gently lifted his face so he looked directly at her and smiled softly. "I thank you...and..." Michiru trailed off for a moment, then continued "thank you...for last night." At that point, both looked down and blushed deeply. However, she managed to look back at him first, her face's shade deepening. "I mean...I didn't mean to...come on so strong...but...well..." Kurama looked up at her again while she took a deep breath and smiled, before continuing. "I suppose...I...wanted to...experience...the...taste...of a kiss...before..."  
  
However, before Michiru could finish, a "HOLY CRAP!" interrupted her, making them both turn to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway, completely wide-eyed. Kurama and Michiru quickly broke away, and stood side- by-side, faces crimson. Although, instead of the boys heading towards them, they quickly kneeled down at the chabudai table. "Wow! Lookit all this food!" Kuwabara said, and Yusuke nodded. Kurama and Michiru looked at the boys, then looked at each other wide-eyed as well, and realized their secret was safe. A sudden giggle escaped from Michiru's lips, followed by a chuckle from Kurama. Without warning, they both began bursting out laughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their food idolizing and raised their eyebrows at the scene.  
  
Once the two both stopped laughing, Yusuke took the point to ask, "What's so funny? Obviously we missed something..." Kurama and Michiru both looked at each other, and began laughing all over again. Yusuke rolled his eyes, whereas Kuwabara continued to remain stumped. Finally, they both finished, which Yusuke responded to also "If you two are done, for starters, who made this? You?" he turned his gaze to Michiru who blinked, then smiled and nodded. "I...I hope you like it. I made some miso soup with nameko, some grilled salted salmon with pickled benishoga, takuan, pickled kyuri, some karashi with natto and chopped scallions, umeboshi, simmered kabocha and sato-imo, goban of course, a slice of tamago-yaki, and last, but not least, nori! How does that sound?" (A/N: I will list the foods in order I typed them; miso soup with mushrooms, grilled salted salmon with pickled ginger, pickled cucumber, mustard with fermented soybeans and chopped scallions, dried plums, simmered squash and simmered taro, rice, a slice of egg- omelet, and lastly, seaweed. I did my homework on what the Japanese typically eat for breakfast, so walla.)  
  
Once she finished her sentence, the others sat blinking in astonishment that she had cooked so much. Michiru had to hold in a giggle as she saw the two boys glue their eyes on the food. She took that as her cue. "Ummm...I made it for you guys, so eat all you want-" However, before she could finish, Yusuke and Kuwabara both 'woo-hooed', then began to shovel food into their mouths and/or bowels. Michiru blinked in slight confusion, while Kurama just sweat-dropped from the lack of manners the two were displaying. The brunette leaned in and said quietly, "Do...they always...eat this much?" Kurama sighed, and nodded. Although Yusuke and Kuwabara were both eating like they had been deprived of nourishment for the last few weeks, between mouthfuls they would say "Wow! This is GREAT!" and "Man, this is...like chef's cooking, or something!" Michiru smiled at their strange comments, and replied with a "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."  
  
A moment later, Hiei came in and rolled his eyes at the scene. Michiru smiled in greeting while Kurama said, "Ah, you're up a little late Hiei." The koorime simply glared at the two, while the boys tried to convince him to sit down and eat with them. "Hey Hiei! C'mon eaf some foo!" "Yeah, ifs good!" They said both said through mouthfuls. Hiei simply wrinkled his forehead in disgust, and stayed planted to the floorboards. Michiru then took delicate steps towards him, her kimono swishing gracefully and quietly and spoke with a smile "Feel free to have some. I made it for all of you, so please, join in." Hiei looked at her like she had just asked him to kiss a dragon. Kurama, still sensing bad vibes from yesterday, pulled him away and whispered "Hiei. Please, try to be nice and eat the girl's cook-" "I have no desire to eat something made by a ningen wench!" he said acidly.  
  
He then walked away, causing Michiru to call "Are you sure you don't want any?". There only came a simple "Hn." as a reply, then he vanished. Kurama noticed she looked a little sad and decided to try to cheer her up. "Don't mind him. He's usually like that." He said, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with sad eyes and answered timidly "Well...I...I hope he's...not angry with me." The redhead smiled, trying to reassure her. But before he could continue on, Yusuke and Kuwabara added their own two cents after gulping their 6th helping. "Ah, don't mind shrimp. He always acts like that." Kuwabara grinned, while Yusuke nodded, then retorted, "It's not your fault he's such a hard-ass. He's just not a people person." Michiru realized they were trying to cheer her up and decided to comply. She smiled to her best ability and replied, "Well...I could see that he didn't seem very social." Kurama nodded. "Don't worry about it." Michiru looked up, then replied "ok."  
  
Kuwabara grinned, and said, "Hey Ku-" but stopped when he saw Kurama shake his head. Yusuke got the message, and leaned over and whispered to Kuwabara "Hey, idiot! Don't call him by his youkai name! Use human!" Kuwabara blinked in confusion, then remembered that the girl was there. Yusuke and Kurama sweat-dropped, whereas Michiru simply had a puzzling look on her face about all the secrecy. 'Maybe I should look into it later...' she thought in the back of her mind. Finally, Kuwabara shot off the right name "Uh...hey...Shuiichi...you want some breakfast?" Kurama smiled in approval of the sentence, and then sighed when he saw the majority of the food had been scarfed down by the two teens. "Um...I hate to break it to you...but there's not much left..." he said, and sweat-dropped again, for the umpteenth time. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked down, and realized they had eaten more than they thought.  
  
Michiru noticed too, and giggled a little. The boys scratched their heads in embarrassment, then made a move to get up, but Michiru stopped them, and replied, "Well, if you boys would like some more, I made a second batch just in case, so I'll go grab it." But, before she made it to the kitchen, Kurama stopped her and said with a smile, "I'll get it. Don't worry about it. In fact, Yusuke and Kuwabara will help too, right?" he said, and gave them a look that basically translated 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-both-in- private'. Surprisingly, the boys got the hint and headed towards the kitchen with the kitsune, while Michiru began to carefully stack a few dishes, then decided she would come back later and clean. Getting up from off the pillow, she quietly opened and closed the fusama door that led outside.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the boys stood talking. "Yusuke. Kuwabara. We should be careful about what we say around her, and please remember don't use my demon name." The two looked at each other for a minute, then looked back at the fox, who looked extremely serious. Kuwabara was the first to speak "Uh...why don't you want her knowing your name? I mean, itz not like she's a demon or anything..." "Yeah, Kurama what's up?" Instead of answering, Kurama opened a nearby window, while the other two crowded behind him and gasped at what they saw.  
  
The girl had about a dozen or so birds flying around her and chirping while she laughed, and spun around, arms outstretched, staring at the clear, blue sky overhead. (A/N: Remember, the only one who saw her with the birds was Hiei.) Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at each other in confusion, then back at the girl again, who had a few birds on her shoulders and was presently watering the plants outside with a watering can that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kurama then took to quietly shutting the window and turned back to the other two team members who looked very shocked. He then said quietly "The girl. She's obviously not entirely human." Yusuke and Kuwabara both hollered "WHAT?!" but quickly shut their mouths when they remembered that shouts could be heard through the thin doors. Yusuke then spoke in a quieter voice "Well...Kuwabara and I both knew she had Spirit Energy...but not human?! Are you sure?" Kurama nodded, his green eyes deep in thought. "Yusuke. You saw yourself her throat was slashed. A normal human could not survive something like that, believe me, I'd know." He then turned to Kuwabara and continued. "Kuwabara. You stated earlier while she was asleep that you had seen she was frightened more by the youkai than the knife, correct?" Kuwabara nodded, his face dumbfounded. Kurama then crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, still contemplating. "True, it would seem normal that a person would be more concerned that their captor was a demon, however...I don't think the Black Nahga are the only ones she's dealt with before. I don't think she was so much afraid that it was demon, but the fact she didn't know he was one. Do you understand what I am saying?" Yusuke was silent for a moment, then replied "Yeah. In a weird way, it makes sense."  
  
They both then looked at Kuwabara who still had a stumped look. Both Kurama and Yusuke sighed, while Kazuma retorted "What?! Look, just because I don't get what Kurama is sayin' doesn't mean I can't help." At that point, they had reached the dining room and sat back down. Kurama intertwined his fingers and bent his wrists so his hands were at mouth's level and was silent. Then, a question popped up in Yusuke's mind, and before he knew it, he voiced it outloud. "So, why is Hiei so pissed at her anyway? Is it because of the photo thing yesterday?" Kurama chuckled, then replied "No, that's not it. It's something else. I think one of the reasons is because she won't tell us who she is." Yusuke rolled his eyes and banged his fist on the table. "Oh goddamnit! That girl still hasn't told any of us at least her NAME?! Gimme a break!!" Kurama attempted to quiet Yusuke down, then continued on. "Yusuke, its not just that. I think another reason may be because..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Well, thatz it for Ch.20! Woot! This took forever and a day for me to write! I dunno if anyone's noticed except me, but I feel like my writing is beginning to get a little cheap...maybe its just me. HOWEVER! holds up finger to emphasize point I did some research on a tour guide book on Japan that my aunt gave me (thanks Aunt Layne!) and I read quite a few pages on what the Japanese eat, especially for breakfast. Jeez! No wonder we Americans are so fat! All these people eat are rice, veggies, and meats. Oh, and occasional fruit. But, man! If you think about it, they are really skinny (but healthy), compared to us. Oi. Just thinking about it kinda makes me wanna go on a diet (hey, I said 'kinda' didn't I?!). Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed the chappy, even tho it was kinda boring. Don't worry! It will get exciting next chapter!


	21. Sunlit Garden

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.21. Sunlit Garden  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Mara, Lulu, Osho, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
The day was bright and sunny as Michiru wandered about the yard around Genkai's temple, stopping at each plant to quench its thirst. At one point, she stopped at a cherry blossom tree, the petals floating slowly in the breeze, occasionally catching in her smooth, billowing hair before sweeping lazily to the ground.  
  
Carefully setting the tin watering can by her feet, Michiru then stepped so she was next to the tree, and scanned everything about it from the thin gray branches to the tiny, swirling blossoms in the air. After observing the tree for a few moments, Michiru then began to gently stroke the tree with the fingertips of one hand while her other hand reached for the watering can. Smiling, she uttered a strange incantation and then began to pour unending amounts of water at the thick roots of the tree's base. Then, she began to do something strange, as at least would seem that way in the eyes of a normal human. She actually began talking to the tree, while still watering steadily and softly patting the trunk.  
  
"Isn't it a lovely day?" she questioned out loud to the tree, happily staring at the bright blue sky above her. "Not a single cloud in the sky..." she continued on in a dreamy voice. "So pretty...I truly wish I could turn into a bird. To be able to soar through the air without a single worry in the world..." Michiru trailed off, spending several moments looking longingly at the sky, before the cherry blossom tree gave a little shake, apparently, in her ears, meant the tree had had enough water. With a start, she pulled away the watering can, then giggled at the tree's irritable remarks about how someone of her kind shouldn't be trying to drown the wildlife of the neighborhood community. However, the tree (whom Michiru had learned was quite old & elderly) cut itself off in mid-sentence and warned her that a strange aura was approaching her, and that she should be on guard.  
  
Quickly dispelling the small charm she had placed on the watering can, Michiru quickly turned around, preparing to greet them, friend or foe. Desperately hoping it was a friend, she turned quickly to meet face-to-face with...no one. Shocked and puzzled, Michiru turned back to the tree, expecting to hear it laugh, or something like that, however, nothing of the sort happened. When she was about to ask if the thing had been joking or not, she then heard what sounded suspiciously like a snore from within the old bark. A cross between a chuckle and a sigh escaped her lips sounding to the effect of a 'humph'. However, when she turned away, she felt with a pang that the old tree had been right. There WAS someone or something near her, for the chakra around the person emitted a soft glow, something Michiru could just barely see out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Suddenly feeling braver than she had in a while, Michiru stood up, head held high, and called out "I know you are there, despite the fact you have concealed yourself very well. I don't know who or what you are, but if you are here to fight or cause harm to someone, I ask kindly that you leave. I do not want to fight or use violent aggressiveness, so I ask of you; please leave this sacred place if you wish to attack me or anyone else here. If you need assistance or are here to pray, you are more than welcome to come down, but please leave us be at this holy place, for we simply reside here and wish to stay at this peaceful place without the mark of evil tainting it."  
  
The moment Michiru had spoken those words, she knew they had power, for there was a rustle in the branches of a few towering redwoods nearby before the aura slowly began to fade away. Surprised at her courage and happy the person had decided to comply to her request, she began to move on to other vegetation around the yard. In fact, she was feeling so lighthearted and cheerful, Michiru decided to sing to voice her happiness. The brunette then began to softly hum the tune while tending to a rose bush, then began to chorus the lyrics her mother had sang to her when she was a child. (A/N- For those of you who have watched the series .hacksign enough, you'll recognize these words)  
  
_Shine, bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet, blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of Hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther  
Too far...  
_  
As she continued to sing, Michiru realized that all the plants and trees seemed to be swaying to her voice. Several birds even landed on her shoulders as Michiru felt her heart warm to all the support she was receiving from Mother Nature, since there was so much joy & pain marked in the memories of her song. And, for the first time in years, (most likely) she felt truly happy within her soul.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there! So sorry about the wait! I've had the damn writer's block again! Argh! bangs head on wall Anyways, yeah I know, corny chapter, but I gotta put in filler chapters before I can get to the good stuff if you know what I'm sayin. Well, I'll try and update soon! Please PLEASE PLEASE send me a review! PLEASE!!!! Ciao.


	22. Please tell me

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.22. Please tell me...  
disclaimer: (I'm getting really tired of typing this, but for legal purposes, I need to) I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Mara, Lulu, Osho, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister. Amen.  
  
As Michiru continued to wander around the yard, the day passed by quickly. Just when she had gotten down to the last rose bush, a voice behind her said "You don't have to do that, you know." Michiru jumped and gave an auditory yeep which amused Genkai, who had snuck up behind her. (A/N: Haha! I like the word 'yeep'. Itz funney...) Michiru placed a hand over her beating heart, which was speeding faster than a running cheetah. Genkai smiled, and held her hand out, which Michiru took, and helped her up.  
  
Genkai looked around the yard in slight interest, scanning all the foliage, then turned back to the brunette who had a questioning look on her face. "You watered the entire premises?" Genkai asked in an awed voice. Michiru blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Yes. Oh...was it that...you didn't want the plants watered?" she asked, her smile fading. The old woman shook her head. "No, no. I'm just shocked that you were able to water all these plants within so short of time." Michiru smiled again. "Well, one of my duties back home was to make sure the trees and flowers had enough water." Her face then fell, as her home was mentioned. Genkai noticed as well and sighed. 'This is not going to be easy. I'm going to have to re-train her to get her senses up and working again. However...as of now...'  
  
The reikai master looked at the young woman, who had suddenly found extreme interest in the patterns stitched into her kimono. Genkai carefully chose her words. She couldn't let her know...not yet... "Miss..." The girl looked up and gave a feeble smile, although Genkai could tell she was feeling homesick. "Will you come with me to the prayer room? I wish to discuss something with you." For a fleeting moment, Genkai could have sworn she saw panic reflect in the girl's eyes, but the next moment, they were simply sad. However, the girl nodded. She suddenly bowed, and replied "I am terribly sorry if I am a burden on you all. I will do everything I can to make it up to you..." but she was cut off when Genkai gave her hand a firm tug then began to walk to a small stone structure facing the east side of the house. Michiru blinked in confusion, then slowly began to follow her, taking care not to step on any flora.  
  
Once they reached the small shrine, they both climbed a dozen steps or so, before entering the prayer room. Both sat down on the soft cushions that had been placed there, and were silent for a few moments. Genkai debated on what to tell the girl, while Michiru simply wondered what it was she wanted to discuss. "So...where shall we begin?" Genkai questioned, knowing very well where she wanted to start. Michiru blinked, then smiled "Well, maybe...not to sound ungrateful...or anything...but..." she lowered her head and mumbled something. Genkai sighed. This was going to be very difficult.  
  
"Speak up child. I can't hear you." She half-barked, causing Michiru to jump slightly. The girl then gave a sigh of her own and replied quietly, "I...I really need...to be getting home soon...I'm...worried about my family..." she finished, and nervously twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers. Genkai raised an eyebrow, then continued. "Well, of course you do. I can understand that. However..." she paused, and Michiru looked up, concern shining in her teal eyes. "You do need to stay here. Your safety is at stake." The old woman finished. Michiru stood up quickly, her whole body tense. "But I need to get back to my family! If I don't get home and protect them, the Black Nahga will kill them!"  
  
However, Michiru suddenly realized her mistake and clapped her hand over her mouth and turned away. Again, Genkai raised an eyebrow to the previous statement. 'How could I be so stupid?!' Michiru thought silently to herself while clutching both arms. Genkai also remained quiet for a moment before replying "I think it would be best if you told me what is going on miss..." Michiru's body tensed once again, but subsided when she turned around and faced Genkai with eyes brimming with tears. "Please...I don't want to involve any of you...all I want to do is protect my family...please..." The reikai master motioned for Michiru to sit (which she did comply), and began the long list of questions she had mentally prepared for the girl.  
  
"First of all...all of the boys have already involved themselves, secondly, they have a friend that is currently watching your house to make sure your family is alright. If anything happened, she would contact us immediately. Thirdly, we want to help you. We not only need information on the Black Nahga, but we also want to help you. It's obvious from the bruises and scars on your arms and legs that they must have done that to you. For what reason, I wouldn't know, but its completely unacceptable nonetheless. Please, let us help you. If you're willing to share information, we can make sure that the Black Nahga will never bother you or your family again." Genkai finished, then looked expectantly at Michiru, who in turn, was silent for a moment while looking at the wooden floor.  
  
After a minute's silence, Michiru looked back up at Genkai and smiled gently. "I know...and I thank you...however...no one should...have to bear this burden...except me..." she responded quietly, and closed her eyes as if ending the discussion. Genkai, however, wasn't about to end it there. "Sometimes...people need help to bear a burden, even if they don't want assistance..." she stated, causing Michiru to open her eyes and look at the old woman. "Listen...it is NOT a sin to ask for help when you need it..." Michiru blinked, then looked down and quietly answered "Yes...but...I feel that if I did ask for aid, I would...simply be selfish..." Genkai felt a cross between a sigh and a growl coming to her throat. Why couldn't the girl understand that she was in danger every waking moment and she should have help? Genkai decided to try and steer the conversation in another direction, as that one wasn't working very well.  
  
"So, how old are you anyway?" She questioned, causing Michiru to blink, then smile. "I am of seventeen years...". She answered quietly. Genkai nodded, then continued. "Where are you living as of right now?" Michiru grabbed a strand of hair nervously and twiddled with it for a moment before replying "O...Okayama..." Genkai then got up and took a gray teapot from a stove in the corner of the room that had been boiling and began to pour into two porcelain cups before returning to the small table and offering one to Michiru, who took it with gratitude. Genkai then began to prepare a list of questions silently while Michiru nervously sipped at her tea. As it touched her tongue, she almost began to feel relaxed. When Genkai noticed she was beginning to look a bit alarmed, she reacted quickly. "Its chamomile tea. It helps you unwind and sleep well. Good for your health in case of stress." When Michiru looked relieved, Genkai then proceeded to the next question. "So...who does your family consist of?" Michiru smiled, then replied "Well...I have a younger sister, Lulu...and a grandfather, Osho." Genkai raised an eyebrow. "A younger sister you say?" Michiru looked at her with a seemingly innocent face before replying "Of course. Are you suggesting I have an older sister?" Genkai shook her head, but in her mind, she knew the truth.  
  
Michiru then sipped at her tea a bit more before preparing herself to ask a question of her own. Genkai could tell she wanted to speak, so she was silent for a bit. Michiru carefully placed the cup on the table, then took a deep breath and looked Genkai straight in the eyes before asking "Ma'am...I was wondering...where you had gotten that mirror..." she finished, but continued to stare into the reikai master's eyes. Genkai knew that question would come, and prepared her answer. "From...a friend. It was given to me as a gift a long time ago..." Michiru was silent for a moment, then replied "If you don't mind me asking...who...exactly?" Genkai smiled slightly. 'She's remembering...' she thought then answered "A very beautiful woman...she gave it to me to keep for a while. However..." Genkai trailed off, then shook her head. "And how, may I ask, do you recognize it?" she added, while Michiru rubbed her hands together nervously, then slowly answered "Because...that mirror...it...used to belong to...my mother..."  
  
Genkai had to repress a chuckle at that point. "Yes, well...the woman I received it from and your mother...are you suggesting they are the same person?" Michiru took another sip of tea before anxiously responding "Well...I don't know...but what I do know is...that mirror was given to...a great warrior...she saved my life...and the lives of my people..." However, she realized she shouldn't have said that either and gave herself a mental kick. Genkai raised an eyebrow again. 'So...she's finally going to tell me...' she thought, before saying "Your people? You...you aren't human, are you?" Michiru looked down for the longest time, then slowly shook her head. Genkai was silent. 'I thought so...' the old woman reflected. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey there, hi there, ho there! I am REALLY sorry to all my readers about the wait! I have had writer's block for several weeks now, and believe-yous- me, its been driving me INSANE!! Which is why I went to the nuthouse for a couple of weeks gestures behind to two guys in white outfits holding a straight jacket Anyways, I'm FORCING myself to write, in hopes I can get over this stupid mental block.sigh Whadda life...I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't put it down in WORDS!! #%!! Anywhos, I'm gonna go write my next chapter before I lose my inspiration now. Ja ne! 


	23. War

Saga 7: Demons, ghosts, & goddesses  
Ch.23. War...  
disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters except Michiru, Freya, Mara, Lulu, Osho, Jugo, Lenos, Raruna, Shadow Dark, and her sister  
  
Both women were silent for a long time. Michiru was tightly clasping her hands together while Genkai remained lost in thought. 'So...it is her. I knew it. The question is...what is she doing here? Why is she not with her mother? What has happened during all these years? I must know. She is my responsibility for the time being.' The old woman then cleared her throat, causing the brunette to look up for a moment. "Let's...not focus on what you are...but who you are..." she spoke quietly, causing Michiru to nod silently. Genkai then stood up to re-heat the tea, and while doing so, inquired "So, where are you really from?" There was silence for a moment before the young woman answered "I am from a land that your race has not ever seen with their own eyes. And, we prefer to keep it that way, considering my people are...well, somewhat shy."  
  
Genkai then sat back down and nodded, then was silent to allow the girl to continue. "My people are well..." she looked around with a nervous face, then leaned in and whispered into Genkai's ear. When she drew back, Genkai had an emotionless expression on her face, but responded with a simple "ah." Michiru looked back down, her teal eyes scanning the polished wooden surface of the table, then continued on. "My people...we have rarely ever come across a human...except for one particular time..." Genkai raised an eyebrow, but rose a moment later, for the whistle of the teapot told her it was finished boiling. When she brought back the tea & cups, Michiru had her face in her hands, seeming close to crying.  
  
The reikai master then set the tea down and was about to give Michiru a tissue, but she raised her head before she could do anything. Genkai gasped. The brunette's eyes had gone from their deep teal to a light lavender color. Michiru gave a weak smile at the old woman's reaction before continuing on. "I'm sure you knew this by now, although this form...it is not my true body..." Genkai nodded, still observing the lilac colored eyes that shimmered under long soft lashes. "However, I am becoming a bit off topic. Like I spoke earlier, there was only one instance where my kind had contact with a human. It was a long time ago..."  
  
-flashback-  
  
A giant serpent hissed at many peoples with multi-colored hair and long ears. It then reared up and struck, sinking it's fangs deep into several people. Screams of terror could be heard all around the battlefield. The sky was blood red, and boomed occasionally, lightning angrily flashing. Many people fled, others stayed and fought off not just the giant snake, but also several other yokai that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere earlier, and had began slaughtering the villagers. A woman cried out as her husband was torn from her grasp by a giant arachnid, its crimson eyes glowing with malice.  
  
The fields were literally littered with corpses. Everywhere one looked, dead carrion covered the once-green earth. Now, the grass was stained with rivers of blood. Another demon, an ogre, began to jump onto houses, crushing the people inside who were still fleeing from the nightmarish scene. A large snarling black dog-like creature began to clamp down on unfortunate victims, crushing their bodies in it's powerful jaws, and shaking them until it was sure the person was dead, then grabbing a new quarry. Spears, swords, and shields also littered the field, some lucky enough to have struck a yokai. However, over a dozen more demons plowed their ways through the crowds of people, mercilessly slaughtering each one before moving onto another.  
  
Far off in the distance, a woman with long black hair stood in the shadows of the pillars which decorated the castle's entrance. Behind her, she shielded two children, one with dark red hair, the other with long pink hair. The woman occasionally looked out, then winced at the sight of such massacre. The children were silent, although the mother could feel them trembling behind her. She slowly turned around and knelt down, one bright blue eye on the battlefield, another on her daughters. The pink haired child was the first to speak. "Mommy...when will daddy be coming back? When can he stop fighting?" Mara looked into the child's frightened eyes, not knowing how to answer.  
  
Instead, she simply hugged the two of them, while they continued to shiver in fear. "Listen well, my darlings. Your father...he...he is doing the best he can to fight off the monsters...let us pray for his success." Both the girls nodded, then the redhead spoke up. "Mommy. Will...will daddy be alright?" Mara then felt her breath freeze in place. As much as she wanted to deny the fact, her husband would most likely not be coming back alive. She drew her children even closer to her for protection, as well as comfort. "Kaoru...Freya...please...listen to me. Your father...h-he's fighting...the v-very best he possibly can...but..." However, the queen was cut off when a dying soldier somehow managed to crawl at her feet, blood spilling on the marble steps, causing the girls to gasp in terror.  
  
The soldier held out his hand, which Mara took and squeezed. "M- message...for...Q-Queen...M-M-Mara..." he stated, slumping forward and breathing heavily. When Mara let go for a moment, she realized he had given her a parchment, so she quickly unfurled it. It read:  
  
_To Queen Mara, of the tribe of the East  
We have heard your plea for help, and are sending someone as soon as possible, although we may not reach your kingdom for several days..._  
  
At that point, Mara gasped, but read on  
  
_We have, however, sent a warrior who may be able to assist you in this crisis until we can arrive.  
  
__You should know, she is a human, but a very powerful one at that, one who is skilled in the art of war.  
___

_We apologize for the wait, but please hold out until we can come here.  
_

_Evacuate whoever you can, take your children and hide!  
_

_The battlefield is no place for women or children, I promise you that.  
_

_The warrior will most likely arrive two days or so ahead of us, so hopefully she can hold off and possibly even defeat the creatures before we arrive._

_I know a human sounds weak, however, we ourselves have witnessed this young woman in action and have found that she is quite strong. _

_Do not worry, Queen Mara, we are riding our fastest horses to your kingdom.  
  
Stay alive for us.  
  
Your brother, Teiou  
_  
Mara gripped the paper tightly, then let it fall. Normally, she would have disagreed to humans entering Veldoon, however, over half of her people had already been slain by demonic beasts. This was the only way. 'Perhaps this warrior will not speak of our country once she leaves. If she does, our tribe will be in danger of humans as well.' She thought silently, but then turned back to the dying soldier, who was breathing heavily. She grasped his hand again, a sign she was still there. "My good sir. You are very brave to have come here and greatly strong to have made it through these conditions. I thank you for your courage. When the war is over, you shall be awarded a hero, I promise you."  
  
The soldier managed to smile before Mara continued on. "Now, dear sir, please rest, for you have done enough, and your journey must have tired you. But, I promise you, you shall be known as a hero." The man nodded, then replied in a low voice. "Thank you, my queen. Once I have rested enough, I vow that the rivers of your country will run black with demon blood. Long live Veldoon. May you and your family survive..." With that, the soldier then slumped downward, all signs of life gone from his body. Mara traced the symbol of a safe trip to the 'Paradise on the Other Side' as Kaoru and Freya began to quietly sob for the brave man's death.  
  
After completing the crest, Mara turned back to her children. "Kaoru, Freya. Please, listen to me. I want you to enter the palace while you still have the chance. When you find the library, look for the table with a bust of a bird. Lower it's wings, and you shall find a trap door beneath it. Enter, and continue down, for there is a tunnel that will lead you out of Veldoon. Keep going until you reach-" However, before she could continue, a giant bird demon flew up behind her and screeched, causing the girls to scream, and Mara to gasp in terror. The yokai had small beady eyes and fire ran across it's wings constantly. The bird then opened it's giant beak and let out a large stream of fire that headed straight for Mara, Kaoru, and Freya.  
  
Suddenly, the bird was shot down from the sky by a beam of light. Mara opened her eyes slowly after using her body to shield her daughters who were scrunched in balls beneath her. She then looked around and noticed a pink haired young woman in Chinese clothes, who had her index finger pointed at the demon a moment ago. Her violet (A/N: I can't remember her eye color, so let me know if it's purple or not. Thankx) eyes then looked down at the woman in the white dress stained with blood covering two trembling little girls. All three looked up at their savior, while the woman offered her hand to Mara. Mara then noticed that the girl's ears were short, and immediately realized that this mysterious person must have been the great warrior her brother spoke of. As she stood up, Freya and Kaoru inched behind her, and peered out shyly from the folds of the white dress. Mara was the first to speak. "Thank you. You saved my daughter's lives, and even my own. Are you from the human world?" When the girl nodded, Mara quickly glanced at the battlefield, then turned her gaze back to the fighter who was also observing the war. "May I please inquire as to your name?" She questioned quietly.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the woman spoke. However, when she did, it sounded soft and controlled. "I am Genkai. I have come to help you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wow, that chapter went by fast! Well, now you guys know how Genkai knew Michiru, or Kaoru, being her true name. I know you're itching to find out what Kaoru's heritage is and all, but sad to say, you won't find out until waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later. I know, you hate me, don't you? It's understandable. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! I love getting reviews! They can really brighten my day. I hope you liked this chapter. I decided things were getting too peaceful, so I decided I would have a flashback about a bloody memory. Well, now you also know why Kaoru is so frightened of demons! They slew her people, destroyed her village, and almost killed her mother! What will happen to her dad? I'm working on it, so gimme some time. On to the next chap! Ja ne for now!


	24. Discontinued

I have discontinued this story, as I am not agreeing with some of the terms that fanfiction has recently made. I may be transferring some things to devianart, but I am unsure as of yet. If you wish to contact me, my e-mail is displayed with the story. Thank you to all my readers and the letters of encouragement they have sent me. I appreciate all of your support.


End file.
